


Draconic Sapphire

by Caellidwen



Series: The Draconic Series [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caellidwen/pseuds/Caellidwen
Summary: Welcome to the sequel to Draconic Ruby. This one takes place about 6 months later, before Christmas. Things have settled into a groove, but things are not always what they seem...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So - yeah posting this 8 years later and over 10 years since I wrote it - we can't say I'm lazy or such. I hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter one**

  
Joey woke up to the face of his husband beside him. Softly stroking him he felt his lover move into his hand, as he awoke. Moving slowly, he gave his husband a kiss, rather chastely considering their night before. His husband then placed a hand onto his waist and pulled his husband closer, thus deepening the kiss together. The blond then ran a hand through the tousled sable coloured hair of his husband, breathing in the cinnamon smell that was his husband.

  
"Good morning wife." the baritone voice said, husky from early morning awakenings

  
"Good morning Dragon" the soft contralto voice said, softly stroking the man, drinking in his beauty in the morning.

  
"So what are your plans today Puppy." the brunet said, luxuriating in the feel of the blond's touch

  
"Jorma and Jorrin are coming to the shop to learn from Malik. They want to help out at the shop." the blond said about his new found brothers.

  
"Hmm, well as Seth has taken more of an interest in the business, Johfrit said he was coming with us today. Something about not trusting the world, and he wasn't going to let his dragons out of his sight." the brunet said about his brother in law

  
"Hmm Father said that Jono wanted him to teach him more about his powers, so Jono and him are going to be at the house. Also Father said that the new wing is almost complete. He still wants us all living together. Won't you consider it again?" the blond said, as his Dragon pulled him close to his chest, softly stroking the silken locks of the boy. After discovering the nature of their souls, they had all begun to call Apollo their father, not that Joey's own father was around to care who he called Father.

  
"I like being independent. Besides, I don't know if he could handle Mokuba's hyperactive attitude. Ever since learning that when we married he didn't just get a brother, but an entire family, he has been completely beside himself, and has been spoiled rotten by his grandfather." the brunet said, lightly kissing the forehead of his wife. After their wedding and hearing Seth constantly call his four husbands, his wives, the name stuck and in private he too referred his golden puppy as his wife.

  
In public though...that had taken some work. When the world had found out that Seto's 'little' party was in fact a wedding and that the bride was MALE, it had sent shock waves through the world. But thanks to having a God for a father in law, they had saved the stock, and the world was coming to accept their marriage. Even as so far, that the Emperor of Japan himself had approved of their marriage, making them the first males in all of Japan to have an approved marriage. This had also steadied the market, and with this public acknowledgement, had allowed Kaiba Corp to flourish.

  
Working Seth in had taken a bit more work. Until Mokuba solved it himself, and doctored some papers, making it that Seth was Seto's twin, long lost. Which had amused him so greatly that his baby brother was just as devious as him. Mokuba had gotten a new collection of video games for that, which he was still enjoying. Joey's family...well that had taken far more work. Especially since Jono had decided that he was going to show Seto how to be schooled. In one turn. Which Jono did to Seto in a very public venue, a few weeks after learning everything. Seems Jono had used what was getting known as a 'Kitty' deck and with this leveled Seto in one turn, and was stomped on by little rats, with the most adorable kitty called Rescue Cat as his trump card. In public everyone took the stunning loss with perfect grace. Until they were back at Apollo's mansion. It was then that the teasing and howling of laughter started at the expense of Seto.

  
But Seto took it in stride, and allowed them the teasing. Until he punished his Puppy later that night. When they went down for breakfast the next morning, Joey was hobbling again, and his father began laughing his head off at the sight. Seto on the other hand had a very large grin.

"He wants to make up for Gozaburo. Which by the way, he did visit Uncle Hades, and he happily reported that Gozaburo is not going to be having any more lives. Aunt Persephone made sure of that. She didn't appreciate what he did to you." Joey said snuggled within his dragon's arms, playing with the slight hair that was on his lover's chest. It had been waxed for the wedding, but was coming back, though very softly. Though considering how long it had been, it had been strange that it had taken nearly 6 month's to return.

  
"Well I am not looking forward to the rest of the relatives. When did you say that they were going to be coming?" Seto said, dreading meeting his Grandfather in law. He had been brushing up on his Greek Mythology since learning of his relatives and what he had found, scared the living hell out of him.

  
"It is going to be a while. Some of them are still asleep, and they are not sure if they want to wake Ares. Uncle Ares can be a 'bit' of a handful. At least that is what Jono said." Joey said remembering what his first life had said about his family.  


  
"Well, still. The waiting is going to drive me nuts. Last thing I need is during a meeting is Aphrodite showing up. From what I read, she has no shame." Seto said

  
"She would never do anything to embarrass you, at least...I don't think so. You might want to ask Jono more specifically.  Apparently she was his tutor." Joey said

  
"Well THAT explains a lot." Seto said with a grin as he hugged him closer.

  
"You weren't complaining last night. Auntie said it would make you hot." Joey said remembering the conversation that he had with his Aunt. She was one of the few Gods that had not rested during the millennia's and was always there.

  
"She was right, but damn...you drained me. Now I know how Seth felt about being fucked to sleep." Seto said, as his golden puppy giggled.

  
"I love you Katsuya." Seto said, lifting his puppy's face and leaning down and kissing him softly.

  
"I love you too Seto. Come on, we need to shower before Hanna has conniptions. You know she likes to get an early start." Joey said after a few minutes.

  
"Well, I suppose. But today I want to try something a bit different then our normal grooming" Seto said and with an impish grin, he sat up and grabbed Joey. Hauling him into the bathroom, he started the shower, and the set him down. He then joined him and they started a new tradition of morning sex in the shower.

  
  
☆------------------ ☆----------------------☆ ------------------☆

  
  
Hanna had breakfast mostly prepared, as Seth and Johfrit was stopping by the mansion on their way to Kaiba Corp. When they arrived at 6:30 in the morning, they were slightly surprised to see that the boy's were down yet. Hanna smiled, and said that they were still 'detained'. Of which they smiled. As they had gotten into their groove of having the four of them sharing Seth, they had discovered that Jorrin and Jorma were not interested in the physical aspect of their marriage to Seth. Oh, granted they wanted to be with him, but they were still too shy and uncomfortable with it. So for now, the only ones sharing Seth's bed was Jono and Johfrit. Seth had asked the boys if they had been sure, and they said maybe in time, but right now, no.

  
He had also been surprised when there were a few times that both Jono and Johfrit would take him, and those nights were ones he treasured the most. In the beginning, he had still been fairly tender inside, but over time, this had changed, and now, there were many times that both his husbands took him. But they did not taken him often. But they did, and they loved it. So hearing that Seto and Joey were still upstairs gave them a huge grin. They walked upstairs and went into the bedroom, a room that Hanna was still forbidden to enter while the door was closed. Seth and Johfrit however could, as it wasn't anything that they hadn't seen before. As they heard the shower going, they opened the door and saw Joey pinned to the wall, his hands running through Seto's hair, as Seto was grinding into him.

  
Unlike them, who switched often, Seto had been refusing to allow Joey to top him again. Much to his dismay.

  
They closed the door, and Seth got onto Seto's bed, as Johfrit joined him, allowing his husband to hold him close. When his father had finished telling his story, he had married them under the traditions of Ra and they were all married. However in the public eye, only Jono and Seth were married. The others accepted this knowing that in this day and age it was still rare to have multiple wives, even more so to have men that looked like quintuplets all married to two guys. So as far as the world was concerned, only Seth and Jono and Seto and Joey were married, and it made a very sweet tale of twin boys marrying two of the quintuples.

  
"You know, we could just take advantage of their laziness. After all, Seto does have the best toys..." Johfrit said, tracing a finger along his husbands chest, tickling the nub that had been hardening  


  
"You don't know when they are going to be coming out love." Seth said, his breath hitching, as his very naughty husband, began to trail a finger down his husband's chest, leading to the tailored pants that had originally been Seto's. After Seto and Joey had returned from Egypt, he had introduced Seth to his tailor and with Seto's bank account had made him a full suite of clothing. Even a tailor made pair of black leather that both Seto and Seth were partial to. Their husbands though, loved wearing cream or butter coloured colours, and today was no different.

  
"Do you think I care...they have the right idea...morning sex is a great way to relieve stress" Johfrit said, now placing a hand down his love's pants, and feeling the awakening of his own dragon.  


  
"It is, but what about Hanna..." Seth said, his breath hitching, as his wife began to remove his button, and was opening the zipper.

  
"Hanna knows better. She's scared of your doppelganger" Johfrit said, and in one move engulfed his lovers cock.

  
"Yes...puppy...take me...take me..." Seth chanted and just as he was about to come, his wife stopped and with a devious grin, removed his pants and with one quick flick, impaled himself onto his husband.

  
"You know that one of these days I am going to introduce you to the joys of lubrication." Seth said with a hissed voice.

  
"Hmm...yes this is better...Jono gets you too much in the mornings...besides, I enjoy the initial pain. And you haven't seen me bleed. But maybe next time." Johfrit said as he lifted his hips, as his husband grabbed them and began to direct their lovemaking. So lost in their moaning, that they didn't hear the bathroom door open and a giggle erupt.

  
"What have I said about doing this on MY bed." Seto said, leaning over and pulling on Johfrit's ear.

  
"But I didn't get my SETH TIME." he whined, as Seth growled.

  
"My bed...my RULES." Seto said not caring that they hadn't orgasmed yet.

  
"Go take a shower, we will wait for downstairs. Ya got 10 minutes." Joey said pulling his very angry dragon away, grinning at them as Johfrit smiled. As soon as the door was closed, he jumped on his husband again and with a force he had not dared before use, rammed himself back on and rode him for all he was worth. As Joey and Seto had reached the stairs they could hear Seth's scream of Johfrit's name, and Johfrit's primal scream. Which made Joey giggle again.

  
"You're family is gonna be the death of me..." Seto mumbled as he headed down the stairs.

  
☆------------------ ☆----------------------☆ ------------------☆

  
Downstairs Mokuba was giggling from hearing his brothers. When he first met Joey and the others, he had seen his brother's instant reaction and ever since then had been determined that Joey was going to be his new brother. Now a reality, he was more overjoyed at his instant family. Both their real parents had been only children and their grandparents had died with their father and their mother had died giving birth to him. So they had been alone for a very long time. Now having a stand-in mother, a God for a grandfather, and 6 brothers that love him to distraction, he had been overjoyed. The house was always filled with people, and his new grandfather that would give him just about anything he wanted. Any time he wanted a hug, his grandfather had his arms opened. Whenever he wanted a story, he would hear about his great aunts and uncles and all the Greek Heroes and villains. When he was scared, and before Seto could arrive, he was instantly at his side, holding him close. Apollo was living up to his word, and showered Mokuba with all the love that he had been denied. Seto, at first was jealous, until Apollo would be visiting Seto at the office, bringing him lunches and fresh perspectives on his work. He would give him massages while he worked. As well, he would deal with some of the parties that interfered with time with his son. Overall, with time, he had come to accept that while he was not going to treat him like he was his younger brother, he was still showing him he was loved and cared for. He left the petting to his son, which with visiting with Mokuba each night, he heard his son's howls of pleasure, every night.

  
"So Alen, when do you think that they are going to be done?" Mokuba said, belying his outward appearance of 12. To keep up appearances, they still called Apollo by his adopted name, as to not confuse anyone. The souls and Joey however did address him as Father, even in public.

  
"Well, that depends on Seth and Seto. Both have them have appetites larger then my sons." he answered the small child honestly.

  
"Don't you think that is inappropriate conversation for a 12 year old?" a voice said from the doorway.

  
"Puleese...I was telling Jono how to suck cock at 10 years old." Alen said and at that Joey started killing himself laughing.

  
"That was also 5,000 years ago. Please kindly remember that this is my house and my rules. I do not wish to be fracturing my brother's mind." Seto said as he grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee maker.

  
"Yure brother's mind was fractured a long time ago Dragon. Besides, you know Father isn't harming him." Joey said as Alen came over to his youngest son and ruffled his hair.

  
"Still..." Seto said, though a small grin, almost miniscule, appeared at the corners of his mouth.

  
"Well we should get going." a voice said from behind the tall CEO.

  
"You finished fucking your husband?" Seto said, not even bothering to turn around.

  
"You're just jealous that Joey isn't as open as me." Johfrit said, but he did hug Seto from behind him.

  
"You have no idea how open or closed Joey is, since you four aren't linked to his mind anymore. So kindly stay out of our love life. You have your own husband." Seto said, as caramel arms removed Johfrit's arms from Seto's waist.

  
"And this husband doesn't share with others." Seth said, still holding Johfrit's arms.

  
"You're no fun." he pouted but Seth nuzzled his ear, and the pouting turned to purring.

  
"I think I will go into the dining room...yeah...uh...yeah..." Mokuba said, somewhat in shock of the look-alikes of his brother in law making out with a caramel copy of his brother.

  
"That would be a good idea little one. My son's haven't learned that making out with each other in public can be rather embarrassing." Alen said, picking up Mokuba and taking him into the dining room where Hanna had laid out breakfast in a buffet style. Since having so many 'Joey' look-alikes, she had always created a lot of food, as they all had bottomless stomachs.

  
"Johfrit if you are going to be guarding us today, though I still do not know why, perhaps you should get your lust out of your system. Seth is publicly married to Jono, and you look very different from him." Seto said, walking over to Joey who was drinking his white tea at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Standing behind him, with a coffee in hand, he wrapped his other hand around Joey's shoulders.

  
"Because I love you both and as much as I trust your guards, I am better then them." Johfrit said, as Seth had mimicked Seto's actions, and had wrapped an arm around Johfrit, though he had stopped nuzzling him.

  
"I don't anticipate any trouble. It's just a series of inspections." Seto said, talking about the warehouses that him and Seth were going to at the docks that day. Alen had suggested that sticking with just gaming might be the company's downfall eventually, so had suggested shipping as well. He had also suggested that if they controlled the shipping of their products it would cut down extra costs, and thereby affecting production and of course would create more business. However some of the gangs of the waterfront had not liked the idea of the Kaiba brothers interfering, as Seth and Seto were now referred to as, and there had been a few threats on their lives. Hence why their strongest warrior, Johfrit, had decided that as good as Roland and Isono were at protecting his husband and his brother, it couldn't compare to him.

  
"That being said Dragon, I would feel better if Johfrit was with ya. We all would." Joey said, and leaned up to his husband and kissed the base of his neck.

  
"Very well. For you Puppy, I will indulge you." Seto conceded and with that they got up and headed into the dining room for breakfast.

  
☆------------------ ☆----------------------☆ ------------------☆

  
Later that day, Seth and Seto arrived at the docks in the early afternoon. So far there hadn't been any threats today, but the day was young Johfrit thought as Seto drove them to the first of their stops. Usually Seto was driving his prized Maserati, but since he was technically a 'family' man since he usually had more then 2 people with him, he had purchased one of the new German makes, a Maybach Exelero in complete black. Now arriving, Johfrit exited from the back seat first, his eyes wary of any danger to his husband and soul-reincarnate. Not sensing any visually, he closed his eyes and used his Priest powers to detect any danger, a feat he used to use with Arthur. He could hear the souls of the workers in the area but none had any malice within their hearts. In fact, he could feel that some of them were agreeable to the presence of them.

  
Opening his eyes, he nodded to Seth, and with that both Seto and Seth exited the car. When Seto had ordered the car a few days after the wedding, though still in Egypt with Joey, he had ordered it to be made bullet proof and bomb proof. Now outside, they came over to Johfrit as with Johfrit's powers, he could create a bubble to protect them. But Seth had asked him not to, as it drained him completely, and unlike the rest of his brothers, Johfrit was all muscle. And as Seto had once found out, damn heavy.

  
As they headed to the first of the warehouses that they had parked the car near, they could see some of the car that were already lined up. Dealing with the 'unsavoury' of the area, Johfrit had disagreed with coming in here, as they were unpredictable. But Seto assured him, that while they were 'unpleasant' it was necessary. And Johfrit did not have a choice, as it was the unspoken rule that he was boss.

  
Coming closer, they could hear voices of some of the people present. A few of them Seto recognized and a few he did not. As they approached, with Johfrit still in front, in his butter coloured leather pants and hemp tunic that grazed his thighs, and the sleeves were 3/4', he pushed them higher, to his elbow crease, which showed the Millennium Bracelet that was on his wrist. Before they had left that morning Joey had given it to him, to protect their loves, as he knew that with Johfrit's powers if they needed a quick escape, the item would grant it.

  
The bracelet tinkled as they moved further into the enclosure. As they had reached the middle of the room, the entrance closed, as a metal gate slammed down to the ground behind him. Johfrit began to hiss, as his left arm gathered his two loves behind him, his right arm outstretched.

  
"Joh...calm down. Wait to see what is up." Seth said placing a hand on his husband's left shoulder.

  
"Seth is right. Let's see what they want, before you can blast them." Seto said, placing his hand on the right side of his brother in law.

  
"You should learn to control your pet's Kaiba-sama" a voice said from behind them.

  
"How I control my pet's is none of your concern Takahashi." Seto said, turning to the voice that had begun to move away, and face the blond.

  
"Well if you tire of this pet, I would be more then happy to take him. He looks delicious." the man said licking his lips at the 6'1 blond.

  
"Touch him and die" Seth hissed.

  
"Possessive much, Kaiba-sama?" Takahashi said, with a grin, but not one that could be mistaken as a friendly gesture.

  
"You have no idea, Takahashi." Seto said with a grin, one that equally the man's ferocity.

  
"Very well. Kaiba-sama you planned this meeting so that you could discuss a possible buy-out of my interests in the shipping wharfs. I want to tell you that had you asked a year ago, I would have laughed in your face, and then stabbed you in the back, and pulled out your entrails." Takahashi said, watching the blond's reactions. He was becoming more and more attracted to the fiery blond as he could see within the depths of the topaz eyes, a fire that he had never witnessed before.

  
"If you value your life, I would suggest you get to the point" Seto said, sensing the 'but' in that statement. One that he knew his soul's puppy hadn't caught onto yet. Seth had, and was watching his husband with some amusement.

  
"However, the last six months since your marriage, you've changed. I think for the good. So I have talked it over with my workers, and with their approval, I have agreed to let you. There are some conditions though. My workers will all not be fired, and their level of pay is to remain the same. As well, and I know you are not going to like this part, but you are going to have to listen to some of the Yakuzas. Being the wharf, we have had to 'share' the area. Meaning that I don't get in their way, and they leave my workers alone." Takahashi said, watching the young CEO's face scowl.

  
"I am sure that my brother will agree, but I don't make deals with scum. The Yakuza are a bunch of thugs with big toys. So am I, and I will not bow down to them. Rest assured, I will not allow the workers to be harmed, but I will not work with them. They get in my way, I will crush them." Seto said.

  
"Now Kaiba-sama, that is no way to be discussing your new partners." a new voice appeared. A man came out, and about 12 men appeared around them, in a circle. Some of them had chains, and some had metal bars. But all of them were armed, and ready to strike, if given the approval.

  
"Yoshi..." Seto hissed with malice. At that, Johfrit stood up to his full height, and spread out his arms. At that Seth and Seto grabbed his arms and Johfrit created the bubble to protect them.

  
"Love, you can't keep this up..." Seth whispered, frightened for his strong willed husband.

  
"I will be fine Dragon. The Bracelet is providing the energy. I am providing the focus. Both my Dragons will be safe my love." Johfrit murmured, though there was a few droplets of sweat falling.

  
"Kaiba-sama, once again, I am treated to your lovely presence. It HAS been too long." the man named Yoshi sneered at the young CEO.

  
"Not long enough." Seto growled at the leader of this sect of the Yakuza.

  
"Tell me...how is that LOVELY brother of yours. Still just as adorable and INNOCENT as ever?" Yoshi said sneering, and subtly threatening Mokuba.

  
"You touch that boy, and breathing is going to be the least of your worries" Johfrit snarled, his eyes glancing at all the adversaries around him and his loves.

  
"Temper temper Blondie. I know of your reputation with Hirutani, and let me tell you, I was saddened to see you go." Yoshi said looking at the blond. When he had first known Joey, he had remembered thinking that when he grew up, he would be gorgeous. There was just no way with that much gold, and that slim body that he would not. But seeing the epitome of perfection in front of him, he was itching to be near it again.

  
"I remember you too. You were a bastard then, and it's nice to see that things haven't changed much in six years." Johfrit snarled, as he and Joey were the dominant souls back then.

  
"So has anyone managed to tame you Joey?" Yoshi said, but did not notice Seto's grin appeared.

  
"Afraid you have the wrong twin Yoshi." Seto said with a grin.

  
"What are you talking about. Joey had no brothers." Yoshi said.  


  
"And where have you been the last year. Didn't you hear about Joey finding out that he was adopted, and that he's a quintuplet?" Seto said amused at the man narrowing his eyes.

  
"Then who the hell is this. And why did he just say he knew me." Yoshi said narrowing his eyes. He KNEW this person in front of him, the mannerisms to reminiscent of the actions he had remembered from watching Joey so long ago.  


  
"Watch how you speak about my husband, you bastard." Seth growled, as Seto placed an arm onto his soul-incarnate.

  
"Husband...wait a minute...I remember hearing something about six months ago. Didn't you marry that blond?" Yoshi asked Seto.

  
"None of your gods blasted business. Now get out of this meeting." Seto growled, not willing to discuss his feelings with a man that made him feel like he needed a shower...for the rest of the millennium.

  
"I don't think so. This meeting was arranged by Takahashi, to make sure that you knew my position. Now that I know that someone can stick something else up your ass, I am more then happy to discuss what kind of an arrangement that we can make." Yoshi said his eyes not on Seto, but on Johfrit, and he wasn't disguising the lust rolling off of the man.

  
"If you ever want to have children I suggest you stop looking at him like he is your next meal." Seth growled, fiercely possessive of his husband.

  
"And what is your damage." Yoshi said narrowing his eyes.

  
"My damage is that my sufferance is what is keeping you and your men alive. I would suggest you stay in my graces, or you will find yourself alone, very quickly. Now get out of this meeting. I am not EVER dealing with you again, and I made my position clear to you 4 years ago." Seto said, about the day after his 16th birthday when he had taken control of Kaiba Corp. After the takeover on his birthday, one of the first acts he had done as the new CEO was to sever the ties to the Yakuza.  


  
"If you remember I also told you the position that I was going to put you in as well. Still see no reason as to not do that now." Yoshi said, pushing his luck and looking at the young CEO with undisguised lust. Even at 16, Seto was tall, though he was now, at 20 his full height of 6'5, reaching this just a month before his 20th birthday, which they had celebrated 2 months ago. Now only a few days before Christmas, Seth and Seto had decided that they wanted to get this wrapped up before the New Year, when they could begin planning the birthday of their husbands.

  
"Touch my Dragon and you will die." Johfrit snarled, still very protective of his husband and his soul-reincarnate. Johfrit was the very few of them that could not separate their feelings between Seth and Seto, and often thought of both of them as his husband, a feeling that sometimes had made Seto nervous, but Joey just smiled at him. With the strange way that their situation was, there was no jealousy among them, though Jono was interested in Seth solely, and Joey was interested in Seto solely, Johfrit was in love with both of them, being part of Joey for so long, his feelings for Seto, became his own feelings.

  
"Tempting...but I don't think so. See, once I have Kaiba, I am going to take you. I have been dreaming of taking you for 6 years, and there is no way you are going to stop me." Yoshi said and with that, nodded his head at his henchmen, and they attacked simultaneously. Only to find that they bounced off of the bubble that was surrounding the three men.

  
"What makes you think that I would allow you to touch what doesn't belong to you Yosh." Johfrit snarled, though Seth noticed that he was beginning to sweat more.

  
"Pup, you can't keep this up. You know you can't." Seth whispered, seeing the Millennium Bracelet beginning to flare slightly.

  
"Have more faith in me then that. I will NEVER allow that man near my dragons." Johfrit snarled then added "I just got you back. I will never let you go."

  
"I love you too Johfrit." Seto said, touched at his brother in law's display of affection.

  
"What is going on. Why can I not get near you." Yoshi sneered at them. He could see their lips moving, but could not make out the words. In his line of business reading lips could be the difference between success or failure, but right now all he could make out was Dragon, love and Johfrit.

  
"Do you think I am stupid enough to tell you. Rest assured we are leaving this. Takahashi, when you can decide if you wish to further our agreement, we will meet at Kaiba Corp. Otherwise our business is complete." Seto said, as he could feel the straining arms of Johfrit. He knew that he would not be able to keep this up for long. As well versed he was in the lore, it was still new to him, and he did not have the reserves for further continuation of this.

  
"This isn't over yet Kaiba." Yoshi said and at that, he pulled out a gun and aimed at Seto. He then pulled the trigger.

  
All Seto heard was Johfrit screaming and a flash.

 

 

 

 

  
☆------------------ ☆----------------------☆ ------------------☆   
Aren't I evil...  
So here is the first chapter of the new story. I do have the villain from the first one already planned out. Cookies to someone that can guess it.  And a hint for you all…you know him, it’s a canon character


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter - would love to hear any thoughts you have on this
> 
> Terms:  
> Grádén - Beloved in Irish Gaelic  
> Hikari - Light in Japanese

Chapter 2

  
As the flash cleared, the men that had been surrounding Yoshi looked in stunned shock. A huge white dragon had Seto within one of its claws, and the blond that Yoshi had been lusting after, looked right now like the very devil. His ass long hair was flaring around him, and his golden eyes looked like they were blazing. Seth had already moved closer to the dragon, staying right behind his husband. Seth may have been high priest and knew a great many spells, but seeing his husband, a power incarnate, was a bit frightening.

  
"You. Hurt. My. Dragon." Johfrit snarled, his golden aura glowing all around him, with swirls of white shot all around him

  
"You're not Joey are you?" Yoshi said, his eyes narrowing.

  
"Wow, you do have a brain up there. No I am not. But I do know you. And your desires. And you will never touch Joey. " Johfrit said to the man, as he outstretched his right arm, the one carrying the Millennium bracelet.

  
"Husband, the rod." Johfrit said to Seth, who was in possession of the rod. As the rod belong to Seth, Seto had relinquished it to the former High Priest, since he knew more about its powers then he. Coming back over to his glowing husband, he handed the rod over to him, and with its innate power, the glow intensified.

  
"Now, what do you say to my husband's agreement Yoshi. Mr. Takahashi is willing to leave, and we want the land. But not you. I would not even try to defile my husband with filth like you." Johfrit sneered at Yoshi, not caring how mad he was making him.

  
"Joh...get...me...home...Joey..." Seto mumbled to his brother in law, still cradled by his dragon.

  
"Hush Grádén..." Johfrit said coming over to Seto, and softly stroking his face. Seth was still watching them, and seeing his husband, stroke him, he knew he was going to have to soon have a long talk with his Hikari, about taking care of puppies.

  
"Joh, we need to go. We are done here." Seth said, coming over to his husband

  
"Okay." Johfrit said, placing a kiss on Seto's forehead and lifting his arm upwards to raise the door. Seeing the car, the Dragon, still holding Seto, opened its wingspan and began to lift off, heading towards the mansion and its mate. Being bonded to Joey, it knew where its mate was and with its master in its grasp, headed into sky, as a few of the Yakuza men that had been outside, watched as a creature that had not been around for a few years suddenly lifted into the air, with the body of the CEO in its grasp. They saw a blond that they knew that their leader had wanted, in more ways then one, glowing, with another man stepping right behind him.

  
As one of the other men noticed, the blond pushed the darker brunet toward the car, and as he opened it to get into the drivers seat. He then closed his eyes as the car flared to life and with that, drove away, leaving the Yakuza stunned that they actually let them get away.

  
The boss was not going to be pleased.

 

  
☆------------------ ☆ ---------------------- ☆ ---------------------☆

 

  
"Love...Darling...Honey...Slow the fuck down!" Seth screamed, scared out of his mind at his husband that had no idea how to drive.

  
"Grádén, shut the fuck up. I know how to drive." Johfrit said, putting the car into further gear, as he followed the Blue Eyes back to their father's mansion that was on the outskirts of Domino.

  
"Don't you beloved me, you don't know how to drive" Seth said as he squealed as Johfrit took another corner, squealing the tires as they wove around the cliffs. The dragon had already landed, and had disappeared.

  
"As adorable as that is, I do. Joey showed me when we were in the gang. As well, he has brushed me up on it, since he was worried something like this would happen." Johfrit said, as they turned the stretch to the gateway. He slapped his hand on the palm sensor, and the doors opened.

  
"Then why the hell didn't Seto teach me?" Seth said, as Johfrit stopped the car, and they both ran up the stairs to Apollo's mansion.

  
"Don't know, you can kick his ass later" Johfrit said, running up the stairs, to Apollo's small infirmary.

  
"Father!!" Johfrit ran into the room.

  
"He's alive. Barely, but alive." Alen said, his face scrunched in thought.

  
"Grádén...oh gods...Grádén!!" Johfrit said, falling to the right side of Seto, tears in his eyes.

  
"Father, what is going on?" Jono said coming in, as he felt his husband's distress.

  
"Seto has been shot." Seth said, his eyes with tears as Jono came over to him, softly stroking Seth's face.

  
"Does Joey know yet?" Jono said looking at his father.

  
"Not yet Little Dragon, but I suspect that he will be here shortly. Like you, he has a connection to Seto, only the others do not share it as deep, as you and Joey are the first joined souls to the boys." Alen said as he closed his eyes, as he felt his three sons arrive, with a very angry Yami in tow.

  
"SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed as he came through the door and ran to his husbands side.

  
"God fucking dammit, I knew he shouldn't have gone. You stubborn, asinine asshole. God Ra Dammit!!" Joey began swearing as tears fell down his face, joining Johfrit in the stroking of Seto's face, as he was unconscious.

  
"Father...?" Jorrin said, accompanied by Jorma, Malik and Marik, as they had arrived by Shadow Express, a trick that the Yami's had learned.

  
"Malik, I may need your help. You are remembering some of your life as Namu?" Alen asked the Hikari.

  
"Yes Alen, I have been. Joey has been learning a great deal with me." Malik said as Marik turned to him

  
"What do you want with him?" Marik snarled.

  
"Namu's powers were on a cosmic level for healing. If it wasn't suspect, and impossible, many believed him to be descended from Nefertem, the Goddess of healing. I never knew him as he had died before my son came, but that was the legend. Since Malik is his reincarnation, and he has had such an aptitude for healing, he might be able to do something." Alen said coming over to Malik

  
"Child, will you let me touch you." Alen said, and without Marik's permission placed his hand on the boy's face and closed his eyes.

  
"Well, you are not, but your power level is very high. Come, you need to help reinforce Joh." Alen said coming over to where Seto was lying down.

  
"Anything I can do to help. Show me what you need." Malik said as he came over to Alen and placed his hand on Johfrit. "Like this?" Malik said and with his touch Johfrit stiffened and softly began to keen.

  
"Joh...you okay?" Joey said coming over to his brother.

  
"Yes I am fine. Father was right, Malik is enhancing my powers. Grádén is gonna be fine now." he said, looking with soulful eyes as his soul-incarnate.

  
"Everyone, you need to get out. Joey and Johfrit have some work to do." Alen said.

  
"What is Joey going to do?" Marik growled.

  
"If you hadn't nearly killed my son, you would have learned something. He has healing powers as well. But Johfrit is the conduit for it." Alen said as he gently led them all out the door, leaving Joey and Johfrit with Seto.

 

  
☆------------------ ☆ ---------------------- ☆ ---------------------☆

  
  
  
"Joey, you need to hold Seto's hand for this." Johfrit said, coming over to Seto's right side and grasping his hand. Joey nodded and moved over to the left side and with the Millennium rod in hand, he took his husband's left hand.

  
"Both of you now need to search inside for the well of your powers. Both of you have tapped into this many times, especially when you were younger. If I remember hearing from the streets, there is a reason for your nicknames." Alen said as Johfrit looked at his father perplexed.

  
"Father, how did you find out?" Johfrit said.

  
"Same way I always do. Used the network." Alen said with a smile. The 'Network' that Alen referred to was a tool that the Gods used in order to be apprised of everything that happens in order to do their job, assigned by their Father.

  
"I am surprised that you didn't try to change that. Being called the Golden Seraphim, referencing Christian beliefs would be like blasphemy to you Father." Johfrit said with a slight grin. He had accessed his well, and Joey was still concentrating to find his. Unlike Johfrit, who had done this before, Joey has never attempted to access the well of his powers. Of course, not until six months ago, did he know he had powers. He only knew that he had access to his souls.

  
"My dearest boys, they were calling you angels. How could I object to that, when you boys are." Alen said as he saw Joey begin to glow like his son had already done so.

  
"Can we get on with this, and we can discuss our gang names later." Joey growled, his eyes closed tightly from the strain of his control. He was not used to using the Rod, and it slightly reacted to him, as he was technically not the mate of the holder.

  
"Very well. Now that you both have accessed the well, you need to allow Seto to drink from it...so to speak" Alen said, trying to describe what needed to be done.

  
"And how is Set supposed to do that?" Joey said, gritting his teeth.

  
"How would a mother bird feed her young?" Alen asked his youngest son.

  
"I see." Joey said, and opening his eyes and softly stroking his husband. He then leaned down and kissed his Dragon's near blue and cold lips. As he touched the cold lips he could feel a fissure of power buzzing on his lips. He then pushed his lover's chin down and this opened the slackened mouth wider, so that he could send his powers into the body. Doing so, Seto began to glow brightly, as Johfrit held him. Joey leaned up and looked at his lover and smiled. He could feel that he had done his job, but that there was still more work to be done.

  
"Joh, it's your turn." Alen said, as Joey turned to his father, startled and then understanding appeared in his face.

  
Johfrit then moved closer to Seto and closed his eyes as he gently kissed him. Joey was still close, softly stroking his face, as he could see the power leaving Johfrit's body into his husband. He then saw his brother cup Seto's face and deepen the kiss. Joey then realized that this was the first time that they had kissed, and came to the knowledge that this was the missing part of the puzzle. Johfrit was in love with Seto as well. Closing his eyes, and drawing into his own well, he placed his hand on his brother, and his lover, and showed them both that he was fine with what Johfrit needed.

  
Alen smiled watching his son's acceptance at what his brother needed, and at that shimmered out of the room, to allow them privacy, as he could sense that Seto was about to wake up, and Johfrit had not stopped kissing him yet.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter - hope everyone likes it - reviews are nice

Chapter 3

  
Seto woke up to the delicious feeling of his husband's lips on him, and without a though, brought his hand up to cup his face and deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel. As he did, he realized a few things. One, his puppy's hair had a softer feel to it, and two, there was someone stroking him. Opening his eyes, he saw Joey off to the left side of him. It was then he realized he wasn't kissing Joey and began to try to push off who was touching him.

  
"Dragon...it's okay." Joey said, sensing the terror that his love was feeling.

  
"Grádén...you are awake." Johfrit said, pulling up and stroking Seto's face.

  
"Joey...Johfrit...what the hell is going on." Seto said confused as to why Johfrit was kissing him.

  
"I think we discovered a side affect to Joh being a part of me for so long." Joey said, guessing what had happened.

  
"And what would that be?" Seto said, Johfrit stroking him softly, looking at him with incredible love. Which Seto then caught and was breathless.

  
"He's in love with you too." Joey said, placing a hand on his brother, as Johfrit broke away from Seto's gaze and looked at his younger brother.

  
"Oh HELL no! I'm NOT SHARING!!!" Seto screamed as he attempted to get up and away.

  
"Dragon..." Joey said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. It was then that Seto could see that Joey wasn't upset.

  
"Katsuya, please don't do this." Seto begged, but he knew he was denying a part of him that had felt the connection to Johfrit.

  
"I have waited this long Grádén, I can wait until you are comfortable. But I love you, just as much as Seth. And I want you to take me." Johfrit said, softly stroking his love's face.

  
"Then you can wait until Hell freezes over. I may have to deal with this fucked up family, but hell NO am I going to screw you." Seto said, snarling at him.

  
"Seto, relax. He is me, they all are me. There is no jealousy or hatred here. Remember, I am the dominant soul. This is _MY LIFE_. Even Seth doesn't exist. He is you. Joh loves you as much as Seth. He told you how much he loves Seth, so why is it a surprise that he loves you too?" Joey said, startled at his own insight.

  
"That doesn't mean I am going to screw a twin version of you. You are all I want or need." Seto said harshly. He then saw his lover smile.

  
"I think that is the nicest thing you have said to me in a while." Joey said with a grin.

  
"Besides Seto, I am not Joey's twin. My body is far different then his." Johfrit said with a grin.

  
"That being said, no." Seto said.

  
"I won't take no for an answer. But I will give you time. As long as you will give me a chance." Johfrit said still stroking Seto's face. He could feel the tension in the face, and he knew that Seto was straining not to strike out. Whether it be in anger or passion he did not know, but he could still feel it.

  
"Very well. But no jumping me." Seto said with a small smile.

  
"Depends on your definition of jumping Dragon." Johfrit said with a trademark Joey grin, which always made Seto's heart melt.

  
"So what exactly happened. Last thing I remember is that ass Yoshi pointing a gun at me." Seto said and then grimaced as Joey began squeezing his hand.

  
"Yoshi! Yoshi Ishikawa! That fucking bastard! I'll KILL HIM!!" Joey said screaming in anger. Which brought everyone back into the room, as they had been just outside.

  
"Temper little one. No killing." Jono said coming over to Joey.

  
"Why the HELL not!" Joey said glaring at his older brother.

  
"Because our covenant with Osiris forbids it." Jono said to a startled group.

  
"Then how was I allowed?" Johfrit asked, though he was now tucked into Seto's side, with Seto's arm around him.

  
"First off, get off of him. That is really disturbing. Second, because of the nature of who you are. Joh, you are the only one of us that is a Priest Knight. And hence the only one of us that is allowed to PROTECT. Why do you think Seth has allowed Johfrit to be your bodyguard. Because I told him to." Jono said.

  
"Guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship..." Marik said in a low voice, but was clear enough to all of them, and he had 12 pairs of eyes on him glaring.

  
"I guess we do. No sex for a week." Malik said with a smug voice.

  
"But honey-cheeks..." Marik whined as the room began to erupt in giggles from five blonds.

  
"Who says the Ukes don't have the power..." Malik said with a sparkle in his eye.

  
"I do." Seto said as Joey blushed.

  
"Well you are a power hungry despot so yeah..." Marik said to Seto. Seto narrowed his eyes and as they began to glow, heralding the summoning of his blue eyes, Joey held a hand on his chest and halted him.

  
"Anyways...the bastard shot you, and Johfrit stopped the further assault." Seth said trying to pl acetate his soul-incarnate. He may not have his renowned temper, but his soul brother did. And having a blue eyes dragon that would obey him was not something that he wanted to push the limits of.

  
"Fine. Get me out of here, I have work to do this afternoon." Seto said attempting to sit up, only to have a tanned hand placed on his chest, and a twin pair of honey eyes glaring at him.

  
"Sit your ass down dragon before I tie you to the bed." Joey snarled at him.

  
"Didn't know you were into bondage Joey" Marik said with a grin.

  
"Unless you would like to remain in the living, I would suggest you stop baiting my soul incarnate. I don't think Ra could resurrect you again." Seth said with a smirk that they had all recognized as a Kaiba smirk.

  
"SETO!!" a high pitched voice said and a streak of red, black and gold could be seen before it landed on Seto's chest.

  
"Pharaoh, get your midget off me." Seto said as a crying Yugi was on the CEO's chest.

  
"Yugi, you are embarrassing him." Atemu said with a sparkle in his eye.

  
"Seto...are you hurt! Hanna said you were hurt!" Yugi said, tears in his eyes.

  
"Mutou get off of me." Seto said, still not used to the affection that the others gave him. Granted having Johfrit and Joey hug him was something he had gotten used to, and the grips of his shoulders that both Jono and Seth would give him, always made him warm inside, but having Yugi constantly glomp him, like he always does with Joey...well...that was something he didn't think he would ever get used to.

  
"Yug' he's fine. Me 'n' Joh took care of him." Joey said, still on the left side of Seto, though Seto's arm was wrapped around his waist, needing the physical touch of his life mate.

  
"Johfrit?" Atemu said, confused, which his soul mate shared.

  
"Little light, we share powers of healing. Much like yours. Me and Joey healed Seto as he is our soul mate. We have the ability to use these powers to heal." Johfrit said grabbing the Pharaoh's light off of Seto and placing him down onto the ground beside the bed.

  
"I don't get it." Yugi said, still confused as to what he was talking about.

  
"Little Yugi, did you not wonder why you gravitate so many people around you?" Jono said coming over to him.

  
"It is the same reason that Atemu could elicit the same amount of loyalty. Your bright shining light is like a moth to a flame to many. Whereas ours attracted people for sexual needs, yours gravitates people to protect and treasure." Johfrit said  


  
"This would probably explain why the Pharaoh has not consummated your marriage." Jono added as both boys went beet red.

  
"The Pharaoh wants to, but is unable to." Johfrit said as half the room erupted in snickers and outright laughter.

  
"Yugi, don't feel bad. Neither I or Jorma can feel any kind of attraction as well." Jorrin said, not ashamed at his feelings.

  
"But you and Jorma did have sex." Yugi said confused.

  
"Yes, but with my help. The two of them are still considered pure as driven snow." Johfrit said.

  
"And how did you help...?" Seth said his eye turning to his husband as his husband went scarlet red.

  
"Uh..." Johfrit said, beet red, but not showing an ounce of shame.

  
"You little sex demon. You DIDN'T do that did you?" Jono said at his younger brother, and with a perceptual nod, sighed.

  
"What exactly did he do?" Seto said, now curious.

  
"Ya ever heard of the Jedi Mind Trick?" Joey said shaking his head.

  
"Yeah..." Seto said, still not exactly getting it.

  
"He switched minds with the boys. Their soul bodies were there, but they were with each other. Johfrit was behind the wheel." Joey said still shaking his head.

  
"Joh...how could you!" Seth said disappointed at his husband.

  
"The children didn't know what to do Seth. They knew that they had to allow their bodies to be used, but they didn't know what to do and were too ashamed to say anything." Johfrit said as the boys came over to him.

  
"You all knew didn't you?" Seth said to the five boys. When they all looked at each other, and then nodded to him, they could see the visible sigh from them.

  
"Boys did you really want to be married to me?" Seth asked them honestly. At that, they both began to tear up and ran into his arms. Seth accepted them both on each side, softly stroking their heads, as they cried into his side.

  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Seto asked them, which caused them to cry harder into Seth's chest.

  
"We already know the answer to that. They don't need to speak." Joey said sighing.

  
"The answer is yes, they love you Seth, but they love you as their father figure. They were kept so pure, that they don't have any sexual thoughts, despite being sexual creatures like we are." Johfrit said to his stunned husband.

  
"Is that true boys?" Seth said stepping slightly away from them. As they turned their heads at him, with tears still falling, they slightly nodded, and hugged him closer.

  
"Then I release you boys. I want you to be happy, and even though I am part of your soul mate, I am not." Seth said and kissed them slightly on the head, breaking his tie to them.

  
"I will still love you all, but as my boys." Seth said, hugging them. Yugi had tears in his eyes, as he had not fathomed just how sheltered these boys had been, and it made his and Atemu's situation that more awkward.

  
"So now what? You are no longer married to them." Seto said from the bed. Joey was still tucked on his left side, and he could feel tears falling onto his clothed chest, leaving hot crystalline streaks on the grey shirt that he was wearing.

  
"Now, they will be as they had been. Trying to live a life that they had been denied due to circumstance. Regardless of the annulled marriage, they are still our brothers and we will all still care for them. But both me and Joey will take care of their other education. Joh has done enough damage." Jono said looking at his middle brother, who had the grace to blush

  
"Ya know we will need Auntie's help for that." Joey said and at that the boys turned pure white, and their gold eyes nearly went black.

  
"No...anything but that...send us to Marik's house and tie us to their bed, but god anything but Auntie!" Jorrin shrieked as Jorma grabbed his brother and they held each other close.

  
"Well if you boys want to learn anything and you don't want the Goddess of Love's help then you two are more then welcome at our house." Marik said and at that he had a pair of topaz eyes staring at him.

  
"Hell no.  They can stay with me and Seto." Joey said narrowing his eyes at the pair.  He still had not forgiven them for killing him, even if he had been brought back to life.  Trust was something earned, and he did not trust Marik.  Malik he was fine with, as he had grown to love the pure light, as he had a sparkle that reminded him of Yugi.  But Marik still gave him nightmares of being blasted by Ra and dying.  There were still a few nights that he had woken with his father on one side and Seto cradling him, as he awoke sobbing; his heart racing from the terror.  They had abated, but the nightmares still plagued him.  
  
"Only if they are fine with that." Seto said, bowing to his puppy's wisdom  
  
"Yes, we will be fine with that brother." Jorrin said, his hand still in Jorma's.  
  
"In the meantime, we still have business to do today, so I will fill in for you Seto, and you rest here." Seth said as he walked over and held out his hand for Seto's cell phone  
  
"It is going to be hard for you to be as nasty as I can be." Seto said handing over his cell  
  
"I have been listening to you berate people for the last 6 months.  I think I can learn that most answers involve the unemployment office." Seth said with a smirk, that he had learned from Seto and with that walked out the door, Johfrit joining him after sneaking a kiss on Seto's cheek.    
  
"There is still a bit of training that I wanted to do.  Father and I were in the middle of levitating some apples, and I wanted to see if I could lift heavier items." Jono said and with that he bowed to Atemu and then Yugi and left the room.  
  
"Levitating?" Marik said a bit confused.  As was most of the people inside.  
  
"We may all call Apollo father, but Jono is the son of a god.  His powers are of a different sort.  Being born of a Nymph is what made us sexual creatures, but being the son of a god, gave him powers that can be beyond comprehension.  Joh has a part of this power, hence why he is the strongest of us all.  But Jono was not allowed to explore his powers until after his marriage, hence why he is learning it now." Joey explained to them, Seto having pulled him down onto his chest in comfort.  
  
"That actually makes sense." Atemu said as Yugi came over to him  
  
"So what can you do Atem?" Yugi asked him  
  
"Well you know that I can control the shadows, and I can mind crush.  I can also read the auras of others.  But levitating items was not something that I had thought I could do.  Perhaps I will ask Alen to teach me as well.  It would be a useful tool to have" Atemu said to the others  
  
"Well if we are done here, we should head back.  We left the store in a rush." Malik said as he touched the arm of his Yami.  
  
"Of course, I assume you want Shadow Express again?" Marik said as he held out a hand and opened a tear in time, to allow his Hikari and the two twin boys entrance.  As they walked through, Marik turned to the remaining crowd and smirked at the Pharaoh, still amused that he had not taken his Light yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the chapter - considering that I have it all written there really is no excuse except that I am terribly forgetful so its up to all of you to remind me - that is your homework - poke me silly!

Chapter 4  
  
"As for you two, what is going on." Joey asked the Pharaoh and his light.

  
  
"What do you mean?" Atemu said.

  
  
"What I mean is why haven't you two consummated your marriage that Father performed for you?" Joey asked them, now sitting up.

  
  
"The time hasn't felt right." Atemu said and at that Seto narrowed his eyes.

  
  
"Want to try that again?" Seto said, his voice lower then normal.

  
  
"We have kissed, and touched each other, but the urge for more just hasn't been there." Yugi said blushing fiercely.

  
  
"At our wedding if we hadn't stopped you, you would have done it then.  Why can't you now?  And don't tell me that it is because you don't feel the attraction because that is bullshit." Seto said sitting up slightly so that he was able to look directly at the pair.

  
  
"You two are soul mates, like me and Seto.  How can you not want sex?" Joey asked them, feeling like he was missing a piece of a puzzle.

  
  
"We don't know.  We just don't.  I know that Ryou and Malik are no longer virgins, but I have tried to feel more, but it feels like something is blocking us." Yugi said as tears began to fall.

  
  
"Maybe there is." a voice said from the doorway.

  
  
"Father?" Joey said as Apollo came inside.

  
  
"Katsuya, if you remember, we still have no discovered who placed the curse on you, perhaps there is more to it then that.  Remember that this is the first time that Yugi has been born, so if there was a curse on the Pharaoh's light, this would be the first instance of it.  The question remains, who knew that Yugi existed.  Only I, Ra, my Father, and Osiris knew that Yugi existed, and of course Atemu.  Seth knew as well, but both of them would not have said anything.  Tell me Pharaoh, did you ever mention your soul mate?" Alen said as he came further into the room and sat down on the stool that was by the balcony window.

  
  
"Once.  There was a dignitary that had arrived from Greece and he had brought a slave girl with him.  He wanted me to take her as a gift but I declined.  The reason I gave him was I was remaining chaste for my soul mate.  Jono came into the room at that time, as even though he was a Priest, he did act much like my personal bodyguard.  The dignitary looked almost...shocked...when he saw Jono and offered the girl as well.  Jono also declined stating that his soul mate would skin him alive if he touched another human being.  It was later that day that Seth proposed to Jono and..." Atemu said and at that last bit Alen gasped and halted the speech.

  
  
"That day.  That day was Jono's birthday.  The day you both turned down the slave girl in favour of your soul mates?" Alen said in a rush, trying to pin down the day.

  
  
"Yes, I remember it clearly because Seth made a big production of it as there was feast for the dignitary and Seth proposed to Jono at the beginning of the feast, and it turned into the party for the two of them." Atemu said.  He then saw the look of shock on both Joey and Alen's face as another of the puzzle began to fall into place.

  
  
"That...that was Jono's 20th birthday.  That was why the curse triggers on his birthday.  It was laid on his birthday." Alen said rage flowing through him.

  
  
"So if they had made love to each other after that night, it would never have triggered?" Seto said as he watched the two of them nodded.

  
  
"So...we know what exactly Jono's curse was.  He had to make love to his soul mate before the end of his 20th birthday, so what is Yugi's curse?" Joey said as his father looked perplexed.

  
  
"I wish I knew.  If I had not witnessed what had happened, I would not have been able to figure out Jono's.  Yugi's might be a bit more to it.  Little Light, you said that while you want to make love to Atem, you feel that something blocks you, is this correct?" Alen said as Yugi nodded.

  
  
"And what about you Pharaoh?  Do you feel the same way?" Alen asked the Pharaoh.

  
  
"Not exactly.  I do not feel the block, but I feel the terror from Yugi if I attempt to push the issue.  So while I have no issue with completing it, I can not hurt him like that." Atemu said.

  
  
"How far exactly have you attempted to push it?" Alen asked and they both went red at that question.

  
  
"Yug' I know this is making ya feel uncomfortable, but if we are to break it, we gotta know where it is.  Besides, what is said, isn't leaving this room.  None of the others are gonna know what is going on." Joey said and Seto nodded in agreeing to this.

  
  
"He...uh...he...um...." Yugi said stammering in embarrassment.  Joey sighed as he realized that Yugi was just too embarrassed to say anything, so looking at his love, he took his hand and squeezed it gently and stood up.

  
  
"Go down to the garden Little Dragon." Alen said suspecting that Yugi was too embarrassed to say anything.

  
  
Nodding, Joey walked over to Yugi, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and led him out of the room.  Closing the doors, Alen motioned the Pharaoh to where Seto was resting and they both sat on the bed.

  
  
"Since I am I guess your guardian, as Katsuya is Yugi's, spill.  What exactly do you feel when you attempt to touch him?" Seto said, in a no-nonsense voice.

  
  
"Well, everything feels fine, until I move to his genitals.  When I do so, I get a feeling of abject terror from him, however visually it looks more like...well he scrunches his face, like he is in pain.  But he says he is fine.  As soon as I move away and kiss anywhere else, he is fine, and I can feel him enjoying my touch again.  We tried it a few times in the beginning, but he was so scared of hurting me, as it appears that despite the feelings I get from him, he really isn't in any pain; that we just stopped trying and we just masturbate in front of each other, which seems to be fine.  It appears that as long as I don't touch him there, we can enjoy ourselves.  Even 'toys' is a problem.  I try to move anything near him and the defensive mechanism takes over again." Atemu said frankly, yet blushing fiercely.

  
  
"That is very strange indeed.  I have never heard of a curse like that." Alen said thoughtfully, trying to figure out what exact curse had been placed.

  
  
"It sounds like what was placed was something to prevent you from taking pleasure in your soul mate.  Whomever this dignitary was, he sure was pissed at you." Seto said.

  
  
"If that is the case, with that reasoning, then while he must have been pissed at me, he HATED Jono.  Why would he place a curse on him that would kill him?" Atemu said thoughtfully back.

  
  
"Very true.  So we are dealing with someone that maybe knew Jono?" Seto said but Alen shook his head in the negative.

  
  
"That would be nearly impossible.  My home is on Mt. Olympus and Jono was raised there.  It was only in the Temple that he interacted with humans.  And there, only the oracle could speak.  Though..." Alen said.

  
  
"What?" Seto said, curious now.

  
  
"Well I did not mention it to that Tristan boy, but he, Jono and that Duke boy were best friends.  Or more specifically Duke and Tristan, though that is not what their names were then, were together and Jono was their playmate.  I wanted him to interact with others, so honestly if we are going to find out who did this, it would have to start with them three.  Which means Atem, the others are going to have to know.  Not obviously the details.  We promised to keep it between us, but Duke and Tristan are going to have to talk with their souls to see if we can track down the last piece of the puzzle.  Who the man was that hated my son, and was determined to make Atem pay for rejecting his slave, in favour of love." Alen said

  
  
  
<><><><><><> ☆ <><><><><><><> ☆ <><><><><><><><>  
  
  
Joey led Yugi down to the Gazebo that was by the cliffs that Apollo's home was on.  Unlike Seto's mansion that had a cove that was inaccessible without a lift, Apollo had created a pathway down to the hidden beach.  But for now, Joey sat down at the Gazebo's table.  As he did, one of his father's priests came by and asked if they wanted anything to drink or eat.  Joey asked for a Tapas of cheeses and olives, with a few breads with a apple cider, and Yugi asked for a fruit bowl of strawberries and watermelon.  Joey allowed him to be silent, thinking about how he was going to describe his non-existent sex life.  As the priest came back, he bent low at Joey, as they had been taught to revere Joey and his brothers as the Sons of Apollo.

  
  
At first Joey had found it strange and rather embarrassing, but like he had gotten used to the servants at the mansion, he had gotten used to the attention.  Yugi on the other hand, still seemed nervous, even though Ishizu had arranged for the distribution of Atemu's wealth, and they had their own house of servants that attended him and Atemu.  Only in private though, did Atemu call Yugi his Queen, as he could tell that the title embarrassed him, and considering that they were unable to consummate their marriage, it was a touchy subject.

  
  
As they finished their small meal, Joey sat back and looked at his little friend.  Yugi was still silent, and thinking himself just how was he going to describe things.

  
  
"Come on Yug' spill.  You have gone on for nearly a year lusting after Atem, and now that you have him, why haven't you gone through with it?" Joey said to him.

  
  
"Joey, I want to...I really do, but when he tries to touch me there, it feels like a pressure on me.  Almost like I am in water and trying to hold my breath, but I am running out of air...you remember that feeling right?" Yugi said reminding him of when Marik took over Joey's mind and the Millennium Puzzle was thrown into the ocean floor.

  
  
"Yeah I remember...only too well..." Joey said with a wistful voice.

  
  
"The nightmares...they are getting worse aren't they?" Yugi said remembering the nights that he had woken up to find Joey thrashing on the bed with him, sobbing incoherently.

  
  
"Yeah, first night they returned scared the living hell out of Seto.  And Father.  Though I think Seto seeing Father naked was worse." Joey said with a slight grin, remembering that night that his father had shown up, attuned to Joey's state of mind at the time and popped into their bedroom to find out what was wrong with his youngest son.  Only to see him in a state of distress that had been worse then what Johfrit had gone through, after that particular's son's first battle.  The scars that Marik had left him, compiled with the beatings that he had suffered had given him such nightmares that if Osiris had not assured him that the Marik that was present was NOT the one that had hurt Joey, he would have killed him.

  
  
"Have you talked with anyone about the nightmares?" Yugi said concerned with him.

  
  
"No, but you are distracting me.  We are here to talk about you.  You said it is like a pressure..." Joey said trying to steer him away from his own problems.

  
  
"Yeah, and when he moves away from anywhere from below the belt...so to speak...the pressure goes away and I feel fine." Yugi said, still blushing but not as badly as before.

  
  
"Well have you tried blindfolds?  If ya can't see him, ya can't react to him." Joey said with sudden insight.

  
  
"No...no we haven't!  That's a great idea!" Yugi said and leapt off of the chair and ran around to his best friend.

  
  
"Well you should try it.  And go slowly.  Very slowly.  The pressure is there, but try to breathe as well.  Try feathers as well, they might help." Joey said nuzzling Yugi's hair, softly stroking the back of his head as well.

  
  
"Are you okay now Aibou?" Atemu said as the others had left Seto in the room so that he could rest.  Alen and Atemu headed down to the Gazebo after speaking to one of the priests and they had told him where their young master was.

  
  
"Yes Atem, I am okay.  Joey gave me a great idea and I wanna try it tonight!" Yugi said, his cheeks scarlet, but not stopping his train of thought

  
  
"Very well, we will try again" Atemu said, his eyes gleaming in anticipation.

  
  
"Pharaoh, you need to calm down and relax as well.  If you are too eager, it will blend with what is happening.  Relax, and don't think of joining with Yugi, but think of pleasuring him.  It might help if your feelings are not the mating, but just the feelings before." Alen said to the young Pharaoh

  
  
"I will try." Atemu said, leaving out how much he wanted his little light.  They had already made love to each other in the soul room, and had done so after having their own bodies, but he was eager to make it a reality and it was frustrating to him.

  
  
"As frustrating as it is Pharaoh, if you show those feelings it will be your downfall." Alen said reading the mind of the young one.

  
  
"My Light is a tempting treat..." Atemu said without thought and as Yugi blushed fiercely, Joey began laughing.

  
  
"Hmm...yes...anyways I shall let you go.  I am sure my son wants to spend the afternoon with Seto, and I still have work to do." Alen said wrapping his hand around the young Pharaoh and his light.

  
  
"Is Seto still awake?" Joey said to the back of his Father.

  
  
"Yes, though I suspect that he will not stay that way.  Your husband does not 'do' idle" Alen said with a smirk in his voice.

  
  
"No, no he doesn't" Joey said with a grin, thinking about his dragon, prone in bed and all alone.

  
  
"Hentai...." Joey heard his father chuckle as he walked away with the Pharaoh.

 

  
  
<><><><><><> ☆ <><><><><><><> ☆ <><><><><><><><>

  
  
  
Joey headed up to the room, anxious to see his lover.  Being a bit sore from the previous night, he didn't want to have sex again, at least for a few days.  But given Seto's condition, it might be longer, and he already missed his lover's body.  Unlike his brother's, he had not gained his final height that the rest of them had achieved, and he was still the shortest of them at 6'0.  Coming into the room, he could see the soft planes of his face, the beautiful red-brown eyelashes that graced his porcelain skin.  Lingering in the door, he just softly watched his lover sleep, as he had been enjoying this action for the last six months since their marriage.

  
  
"Are you come over here or not?" a voice said from the bed, with a slight grin.

  
  
"I can never sneak up on you.." Joey said coming over to Seto's bedside and crawled into the bed, as his lover moved his arm, so that he could tuck himself to the side of himself.

  
  
"Your scent will always give you away Katsu" Seto said leaning down and kissing his wife's forehead.

  
  
"I can not control it around you." Joey said, kissing the right side of his lover's chest.

  
  
"I know." Seto said nuzzling his hair.

  
  
"By the way, Mokie is okay.  We already told him what was going on and he is okay.  He is gonna stay with Grandma on Delos until things are settled.  That way Yoshi won't be able to get near him." Joey said remembering that he hadn't told Seto about Mokuba.

  
  
"I can't think of a safer place for him, other then Mt. Olympus." Seto said relieved that his brother was going to be safe.

  
  
"So...since we are gonna be staying here a few days..." Joey said and even though he could not feel it, he could sense the frown that marred his Dragon's beautiful features.

  
  
"No.  Don't even think about it.  I said no." Seto said knowing he was going to try to approach the notion again of them moving in.

  
  
"You aren't even going to try to consider it, aren't you?" Joey said frowning himself at his husband's stubborn attitude.

  
  
"I may not like that house, but it is my house." Seto said, having a feeling that a couple of other points were going to be addressed shortly.

  
  
"Then let's get another one.  One that is ours, but closer to Father.  That is a good compromise, isn't it?" Joey said hopeful.

  
  
"I will think about it." Seto said, allowing this one victory.  The other two issues that he knows his husband was going to be discussing where ones that he was not sure if he was going to be as magnanimous about.

  
  
"You know what else I want to talk to you about, don't you." Joey said, sensing the tense body of his husband.

  
  
"One I am willing to talk to you about, the other is Not Happening." Seto said, feeling his husband's body slightly shake.  He then felt him move his head upwards and Seto looked down at him, seeing the pearly tears in his eyes.

  
  
"Then we will discuss the Not Happening.  Joh loves you.  You know this.  If I had a problem with this, then I would have said something.  But I don't.  He takes Seth with Jono, why can't you allow him this." Joey said, a few of the tears falling.

  
  
"I have dreamed of you, and only you for 3 years.  I am not interested in pursuing any other relationships.  Why can't you see that.  This is MY BODY we are discussing.  Seth and Jono do not have any issues with sharing but I do." Seto said, softly stroking his lover's face.

  
  
"We are not talking about relationships.  Joh needs you.  He doesn't feel complete, and he doesn't touch Seth as often as he should.  Jono is very possessive of Seth, and for the most part it is a rare thing for Jono to allow Joh to be with him.  But Joh has not topped.  Nor will he.  He doesn't feel it is right, as that right belongs to the soul mate.  He is asking YOU to take him." Joey said, hesitant to follow through with the insights that he had gathered.

  
  
"There's more to it, isn't there." Seto said, sensing that there was more to it.

  
  
"Joh is a Seme.  But he has given all control to you both.  He doesn't have his soul mate, the one person that would make him complete, the one that would fill his soul.  He loves you both, because you both are so reminiscent of this person, but Joh's soul mate was a gentle soul.  You know this.  You spoke to him in the soul room." Joey said, with slight tears in his eyes.  Both him and Jono were both individuals that enjoyed both aspects of Uke and Seme, but only Jono got to experience this.  Which was the other subject Joey wanted to discuss with his bed-ridden husband.

  
"I know...and I wasn't supposed to tell you, but we are trying to figure out a way for the soul mates of the boys to come out.  Seth has been sensing that something had been seriously wrong with the three of them, and wanted to help them.  From what we can tell, only me and Seth look like each other.  The other souls do not look like us.  We don't know why that is, but Joh's soul mate was a red head that was beautiful.  From what I remembered, he had fiery red hair and arctic blue eyes.  He had our height, and he was chaste and pure...after a fashion." Seto said quietly speaking.

  
"What do you mean Set?" Joey said confused.

  
"There was only one of our souls that was not a technical virgin.  Mentally he was, as he had not willingly given himself, but physically, he had taken a woman.  She had tricked him with a magical item and forced him to marry her and give her children.  Inside of himself, he knew who he was, and he was grieving the loss of Johfrit, as Arthur had told him of his soul mate and the struggle he had to be with him.  He vowed to be as chaste as his mate, and like Joh, serve Arthur.  Arthur condemned the woman into forcing him, remembering what had happened.  After Joh's death, the Grail disappeared and all of the other knights did not have any memory of Joh or the Grail, all but Arthur, who kept his secrets.  When he tried again, when the soul was 15, the age that Joh had told Arthur that he was going to take him as his husband, Arthur made him a knight of his table." Seto said, knowing that he had said too much, and that Seth was going to kick his ass.

  
"Seto, who was Joh's soul mate?" Joey said trying to remember who all the knights of the round table was.

  
"Bors de Ganis.  The only knight to return from the search for the Grail.  When Lancelot died and Arthur was laid to rest, Bors returned to the Temple of Osiris and asked to be taken to Joh.  Osiris denied him, as he was no longer pure, even if it was not his fault.  He then returned to Constantinople and lived with his son that the union had created.  He had laid with her once, but that was all that it took.  Because of the nature of his history, and perhaps as a throw-off to the legacy of Joh, Arthur allowed him to continue the search for the Grail, knowing that he was no longer pure.  Only in his mind, did the image of Joh keep him sane, knowing that one day, they would be together.  When he and the others found it, it destroyed the others, as they did not have the right to touch it.  Bors was able to, because of Seth and his lives before.  As well, it remembered who his soul mate was and the other half of the soul, the Pharaoh's light.  That was when Bors first laid eyes on the soul and any impurity he had was removed.  It also awoke his priest powers, long dormant, and with that, hid away the Grail from all mankind.  It resides now in a place that only he will ever know. " Seto said, remembering the conversation that he had had with Bors when he was finding out about his lives.  After Bors, the souls had gone downhill from there.  All of them would not go near another woman, a few of them had become woman haters and devout Christians.

  
"Bors was the turning point of your lives wasn't he?" Joey asked now curious.

  
"Yes, afterwards, I only had three lives afterwards.  One of them, the last one before myself, was a horrible defiler of children, more specifically of women.  He hated them because of the memory of the betrayal of Bors, that had denied him entry to where Joh was.  It also knew that your cycle had ended for a time.  It wasn't going to let you be reborn for a long time." Seto said with a tear in his eyes.

  
"Set, I already forgave you for your lives.  Your soul is cleansed now." Joey said softly kissing his chest in comfort.

  
"Well, that isn't going to help with figuring out what to do.  Bors I know would willingly live again, to be with Joh, but the others..." Seto said slightly blushing.

  
"What?" Joey said, knowing not much could make his soul mate blush

  
"Jorrin's soul mate is a girl.  As is Jorma's." Seto said just waiting to hear the laughter.  When he didn't get it, he looked down at his wife.

  
"I rather suspected as much.  It would explain why they aren't interested in Seth's bed.  They aren't homosexuals." Joey said thoughtfully and Seto looked at him, with surprise.

  
"I thought you all were?" Seto said with a bit of incredulity in his voice.  Joey then just smiled at him like he was a dumb child.

  
"Seto we are whatever we need to be for our soul mate.  Both me and Jono were born Homosexual because our soul mate was male.  Joh is not as his soul mate was not born with him.  He would have been gay if Bors had been born.  Jorrin and Jorma are the ones in limbo because they had no interaction with their soul mate.  So they are what nature intended.  Hetero." Joey explained.

  
"So is that why Joh doesn't use Lube?" Seto said with a bit of a tongue in cheek at remembering a conversation he had with Seth.

  
"I won't pretend that I know Joh's reasons.  If you want to ask him that, you will have to ask him yourself.  But be warned.  He hasn't told us either.  He doesn't tell us much about his feelings, other then wanting you.  My honest feelings, is that you should say no, and work on your pet project.  I think that if you managed to get Bors out, Joh will very quickly forget about you and will dissolve his marriage to Seth in a heartbeat.  Course the second one will be him buried into Bors." Joey said with a smile.

  
"He really was going to wait until Bors could be in a relationship?" Seto asked now a bit more at ease, knowing that while Joey did not have a problem with Joh joining them, he too felt that it would not be right for Johfrit.  
"Yes, he told Arthur often about it.  He did not feel that until then it would be right." Joey said remembering the memories that he had with Joh.

  
"That was when Arthur first told Bors about Joh.  Until then, he had only dreamt about a blond god." Seto said remembering as well.

  
"Blond God eh?" Joey said with a smirk, that even Seto could feel against him.

  
"Yes Katsu....you do realize that you and your brothers are sex on wheels right?" Seto said referring to a comment that Mokuba had used to describe his brother in laws.

  
"Blame dad...it's his looks.  Though we got Mom's libido" Joey said and then showed him just what he meant.  Moving his hand down his lover's chest and across the fantastic abs that Seto religiously kept up, he traced a finger along them.  "I miss you already..." Joey said with a wistful voice.

  
"A few days without sex won't hurt us, though I know it will make you feel good.  I am sorry I am so rough with you.  Most of the time I can't help it." Seto said softly stroking and nuzzling Joey's head.

  
"As Dad said this morning, your appetites are larger then ours.  Besides, it's not as if I am complaining, far from it." Joey said gently stroking the abs, touching him softly and lightly, feeling him tremble.  It was one of his favourite ways of teasing the cold CEO, as it made him very quickly hot.

  
"I know, and the last issue I know you want to discuss.  It is hard for me to give up control.  I know I haven't said anything about what Gozaburo did to me, but I just can't.  I did love feeling you inside me, and it made me feel so full and wonderful, but it's so hard..." Seto said, a tremor in his voice that Joey had not heard in his voice ever.

  
"Shhh Ryuu (a/n - Dragon in Japanese)...I have not pushed you.  I know just how hard it is for you.  The fact that you let me into your life is enough.  You give me great pleasure, and even if I never have the privilege of ever taking you again, it is enough." Joey said though wistful at the end.

  
"Just give me time..." Seto said as a promise to him.

  
"We have all the time in the world." Joey said to him in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late with this chapter but hopefully this little yugi/atemu action will lessen the blow

Chapter 5  
  
  
As Yugi and Atemu left the mansion, they headed back to their home.  After Atemu had taken possession of his treasure, he had bestowed gifts on his friends, making them all wealthy, so that they never need want for anything.  To him, it was the least he could do for his friends that had protected him and cared for his Aibou.  For Tristan, granting him the wealth, he had invested into his new husband, and with that they had just finished their first semester of school at Berkeley.  They were going to be returning home in a few short days as Christmas was only a week away.  For the Professor and Rebecca, he had arranged for the Professor to have knowledge of some of the writings of his father, kept hidden within the tomb that his father had kept hidden.  For Rebecca, he had given her a puzzle that would keep her entertained and mind stimulated for years, a treasure greater then any money could provide. For Mai, he had arranged for a sum of money for her and Valon as they had recently heard that she was pregnant and Valon had been trying to get her to agree to marriage.  She didn't know, but Valon was going to be bringing her back to Domino for the holidays.  Joey and Mai had come to terms with why he was not attracted to her, and she had forgiven him, though she still didn't know about his soul incarnates yet.  They were saving that for a surprise.

  
  
As Atemu thought about his friends that had meant so much to him, Yugi had been thinking about that night.  After Atemu had returned and gotten his treasure, the first thing he had done was hired some help for his aging grandfather and his love had sent his Grandfather into a forced retirement.  Solomon had protested, rather greatly, until Yugi pointed out that if he did not have the obligation of being at the shop all the time, he would not be able to spend time with his friend and travel with him to the archaeological dig.  Knowing his Grandfather's Achilles heel, Egyptology, his grandfather acquiesced and went into retirement.  Currently he was with Arthur in Egypt, studying the Writings of Ra, as no other mortal had ever seen any of the writings.  Both of them had been tickled pink and his grandfather had never been happier.  Other then of course getting a great-grandson to dote on.  Something that Yugi had gone scarlet red at, and Atemu pink in the cheeks.  At that, and getting the usual response now, was that he wasn't a girl and they could all go to hell.  Which his grandfather just laughed and hung up on him.  That had been a few weeks before.

  
  
As the limo stopped at their home, which had been a small, yet modest home out looking the beach, they both left the car, still within their own musings.  Yugi had chosen the house, as he wanted a two story bungalow with a large bedroom.  The bedroom faced the ocean and each morning they woke to the sounds of the sea, awaking them.  They had travelled to Egypt with Seto and Joey on their honeymoon, though after listening to them, the entire 18 hours it had taken for them to travel, they had wisely decided NOT to share the same hotel.  They had both learned a very valuable lesson from that flight.  One that they never wanted to repeat again.  Unlike the pair of them, who only stayed for two weeks, Atemu and Yugi had stayed in Egypt for the last 4 months, as Atemu wanted to show him all the facets of his life as Pharaoh.  True to Joey's wish, the Egyptian people had recognized Atem, and even though the region was now Muslim, there were a few sects of the desert that still worshipped the Gods, and those people recognized Atemu as their Pharaoh, and he and his Aibou had lived with them as Pharaoh and Queen.

  
  
After they had decided to move back, a few of the more devout had decided to join their Pharaoh and came back with them to Japan, and served them as their personal servants.  Yugi, originally had been very uncomfortable with this, as he did not feel it right.  But with their return, Hanna had taken over their servants acclimatizing in Japanese culture, and with Hanna's help, Yugi became a bit more comfortable.  She still served Joey, but with his blessing, she served Yugi as well.  For the most part, dinner was served at Seto's home, and Atemu and Yugi usually joined them, though there were occasions that Seto was not present.  He still was in the habit of being at the office till well after midnight, but with Seth understanding more of the business, those hours had been reducing. Atemu, for the most part, served with the museum as a translator, giving him something to do, while Yugi earned his degree in Egyptology, a field that he had been training with his Grandfather for many years.  With his lover's help, Yugi was at the top of his class, as the parts that Yugi did not understand, he would assist him with.

  
  
As they headed into the home, both lost in their musing, they were pleasantly surprised to see Hanna in their kitchen.  Earlier this morning, Hanna had been here after leaving the mansion, as breakfast was always served then at 6:30, so with the 15 minute drive between the homes, they had awoken to Hanna in their kitchen preparing their breakfast at 8am.  True to Osiris's word, Hanna was now an Avatar of Osiris, and it was him, that had alerted them to Seto's wound.  Osiris was still attuned to Joey and had sensed his distress as Joey had felt the pain of his lover's wound.  With that, Atemu had opened the portal to Alen's home and had dashed to their side.  Now back in the home, Hanna had already been told that Seto would be fine, but would be at Apollo's home for a few days resting.  Coming inside they could see the small meal that had been prepared for them.

  
  
"Welcome back my lords.  How is Lord Seto?" Hanna asked of Seto.

  
  
"Seto is fine, and resting with Joey." Atemu said, slightly amused at Hanna's title for him.  Which always irritated Seto.

  
  
"Is my presence required there?" she asked them.

  
  
"I don't think so, Alen seemed in charge.  But if you wish to go over and make sure, feel free." Atemu said softly, then looking down at his light and softly stroking his face.  Hanna had been the only one of them to know that the Pharaoh had not touched Yugi yet, as she was responsible for cleaning their room.  And she would had been the first to see the blood on the sheets, but there had never been.

  
  
"As you wish my Pharaoh." Hanna said with a small smile.  She had been around the young Pharaoh to be able to tell the hentai grin, and she easily picked up that he was going to try again to make his Queen his full wife.

  
  
"Thank you Hanna." Yugi said coming to her and giving her a tight hug.

  
  
"You are welcome my Queen.  Now...dinner is ready for you, and if you wish, just leave the dishes, I will do them when I return tomorrow.  As well, I will arrange for all the servants to be given the night off, so that the two of you can have some privacy." Hanna said with a grin, still hugging the small boy, softly stroking his hair, in a motherly fashion.  One that always warmed Atem's heart watching her shower his light with her love.

  
  
"Thank you Hanna.  Your love, and most importantly, discretion has always been appreciated." Atemu said.

  
  
"My loyalty has always belonged to the Pharaoh's light and his servants.  Katsuya is my son in every way, and Yugi is just as special.  How can I not want your happiness.  Good luck my Pharaoh." Hanna said not knowing the particulars of why they had not consummated, but given the love that they had, it had to be big.

  
  
With that, she released the boy, and looking at Atem, she smiled and with a shaky hand, held the young monarch's face within her hand.  Seeing that he was fine with it, she patted him slightly and smiled at him silently saying "Good Luck".  With that, she grabbed her purse and blowing a kiss at them, exited the kitchen and the home.

  
  
  
☆------------------ ☆ ---------------------- ☆ ---------------------☆

  
  
"So now what?" Yugi said nervous about being left alone.

  
  
"Now, we take Alen's advise and don't rush.  Why don't we go take a swim?" Atemu asked, still getting used to water around them.  Living in the desert for so long, he remembered the Nile River that he would swim with Mahado when he was younger.  It had been both Mahado and Mana that he had bathed with, but after she grew older, they both had found it inappropriate...despite her perchance for glomping.

  
  
"That sounds wonderful!" Yugi said as he leaned up and kissed his husband on the cheek, and with a playful manner, slapped his ass and grinned at the 'Yip' from the Pharaoh.  Seeing the look of surprise he made a 'EEK' sound and ran out of the kitchen, with the Pharaoh not far behind him.

  
  
"YUGI!!" Atemu said, startled at his Light's playful manner, yet pleasantly surprised at the same time.  He had no idea his pure light could be so devious, and it turned him on even more.

  
  
As they ran into their shared bedroom full of red and purple colours, all blended with gold tones, befitting a king, he found his light, on the bed, leaning against one of the four posts that made up the bed.  Above the bed, instead of velvet, it had a gossamer blend of purple, shot with gold and was see through.  Hanna had designed the room for them, with an eye for their shared eye colour, as well as Red and Purple were the mark of Royalty, a colour lost on Joey, but not on his father who had commented on it on Joey's wedding morning to Hanna, when she had asked about the colouring of his son's room.

  
  
"You are being more devious then normal Aibou..." Atemu said smiling at him, but you could feel the underlining tension behind it.

  
  
"Atem, you know I love you right?" Yugi said slightly losing some of the playfulness of his tone, and taking on more of a innocent take.

  
  
"Yes Aibou, I know.  I want to love you all night, but they are right.  I can't keep trying to take you, as glorious as that would be." Atemu said, sensing that the playful teen was gone, and in its place was a frightened teen, afraid of hurting his love.

  
  
"I know.  There is a part of me, that wishes you just would despite what the false feelings say.  And they are FALSE.  I love you and want you." Yugi said coming over to his lover, who was now on the edge of the bed.

  
  
"I know you do, but as I try to push it, the feeling overwhelms me, and it is almost like something pushes me away." Atemu said, his head lowered.

  
  
"That is why I want to try tonight.  Joey gave me an idea, that just might work.  But I still feel that we need to relax.  So, get that fine ass of yours nekkid and get your swimming trunks" Yugi said, using a phrase that Joey used on Seto once.  They hadn't heard from him for 5 hours afterwards and he wasn't walking straight for 3 days.

  
  
"Fine...ass....nekkid...?" Atemu said sputtering in disbelief at his little light's use of the vernacular.

  
  
"Unless you would like me to serve you, your Majesty?" Yugi said with a hentai grin on his face.  He slid off the bed, and moved himself to the floor and moved his body between the teen Pharaoh.  Very lightly he moved his hands up and down the royal teens thighs, testing a theory that Joey had.  Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved his hands upward.  Looking up, he could see that Atemu had his eyes closed, and a serene look on his face.  Feeling a bit bolder, and wanting to see how far they could push it, he slowly moved his hands higher, reaching the juncture of his lover's thighs.  Looking at Atem, he could see that his breathing was harsh, yet...did not appear to be in pain.  Quite the opposite in fact. Not wanting to disturb the flow of what was happening, Yugi took a chance, and with his delicate fingers, ran them along the seam of the pants that was encasing his lover.

  
  
"YUGI!!" Atemu said and with that scream, ribbons of cum flowed out from his pants as the Pharaoh came.  And Yugi grinned.  As he watched the Pharaoh collapsed on the bed, exhausted from his trip to Nirvana.  With him incapacitated, Yugi wanted to find out what else he could do the teen, and with that in mind, brought his hands to the pants that were now wet from the cum that had come out.  Placing his hands on him, he could see that he was not stirring, and so with that in mind, removed the button that held his lover.  Looking up, he could see that he was not reacting at all.  Now forgetting about the swim, he wanted to see just how far they could push this.  Leaving the button undone, he went into the bathroom, to gather some of the instruments that had been planned.

  
  
Hanna, not having any shame when it came to her charges, had stocked the room full of lotions and lubricants located in a basket under the sink, which she had shown Yugi one time, which when he remembered had made him bright red.  Smiling at him, and patting his head, she told him that it was better to be prepared then not.  She never mentioned Joh, as he always bled, every time, and he had gotten better at hiding it from Seth and Jono.  Only Hanna knew as she took care of him afterwards.  But she had described to him what would happen if they did not prepare, and had described the feelings afterwards, from what she remembered of Johfrit.

  
  
Yugi now understood, after seeing that particular soul, who Hanna had been talking about, even though she never mentioned names, and vowed to make sure he didn't hurt Atem.  Since he was able to touch the edge of him, something that Atemu could not, he suspected that the curse did not anticipate that he was male, and that he could take Atem.  Only that Atem could not take him.  Coming back with one of his favourite lube scents of strawberries and cream, he could see that Atemu was beginning to stir again from his 'little death'.

  
  
"Aibou?" Atem said confused as to where he had gotten to.

  
  
"I am here Atem." Yugi said coming from the bathroom with the lube in hand.

  
  
"What happened?" he asked as his light came back in front of him.  It was then that Atem noticed that his button was undone on his pants.

  
  
"Yugi...did you undo the button?" Atem asked, with hope in his voice.

  
  
"Yes...I did.  I was able to touch you Atem." Yugi said with tears in his eyes

  
  
"Yugi!!" Atem said and then leapt up and ran to his light.

  
  
"Atem...Atem..." Yugi moaned as Atemu had grabbed him, and latched his lips onto his lights neck and began to create a necklace of love bites.

  
  
"Get NEKKID!" Atemu commanded as he rapidly began stripping himself leaving himself naked in front of his gorgeous light.  Which Yugi followed just as quickly and stripped himself as well.  Now both completely naked they watched each other, both nervous about moving.  Yugi, now knowing that he had to be the aggressive one, came over to him and gently kissed his lover's collarbone.  This seemed to move the Pharaoh, and he grabbed him against him, their penis's touching each other for the first time.  At the touch, Yugi's instinctual terror feeling began, but he knew that in order to break this, they had to push the boundaries.

  
  
"Aibou..." Atemu said feeling the terror and wanting it to stop.  This had been the closest they had ever been and he didn't want it to end.

  
  
"I know what you are feeling, but I am not afraid.  I am eager for you, now that I know I can touch you.  We will work on you touching me later.  For now, let me love you.  I want you to feel everything, know everything I feel about you, to share in the wonder of you.  My Pharaoh..." Yugi said as he forced himself to touch Atemu more intimately, and began to grind himself against his lover.  Knowing that he felt like he was being swallowed, he moved slightly away, like he was going up for air, using the analogy that he had used with Joey earlier.  With the slight movement away the pressure ceased, he moved down Atemu's body, taking one of his pert nipples into his mouth and swirling his lips around it. Hearing his lover's sharp breath intake, he smiled against the nipple. Throwing the lube onto the bed, he was able to free his hands and took the other within his hand, lightly pinching it as he went.

  
  
"Yugi....Yugi...." Atemu chanted at the glorious sensations that his light was lavishing on him.  He had never thought that having his light take charge would be such a turn on, but he was so incredibly hard, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.  It was then he realized that he was not feeling the phantom terror feelings that he had gotten from Yugi.  As his little light left the now sensitized nipples he felt him moved down his body to the juncture of his thighs.

  
  
"Yugi, come over to the bed.  If you do what I think you are going to do, I don't think I will be able to stand for too much longer." Atemu said guessing what his light's intention was

  
  
"Move then." Yugi said menacing, but with such incredible lust in his eyes.  Atem moved to the edge of the bed, moving the small bottle of lubrication that he had gotten and smiled at the love and care that his light was going to show him.  As Atem sat down, Yugi grabbed one of the pillows and placed it at the foot of the bed, between Atemu's thighs.

  
  
Sitting down on his knees, Yugi looked up at the lust rolling of his dark and smiled.  "Not much longer my love." Yugi promised and with that promise engulfed his mouth around Atemu.  His Yami screamed at his touch and Yugi took him deeper into his mouth, as he began to show him love.  While Atemu was distracted, gripping the bedsheets and moaning Yugi's name, Yugi grabbed the lube and squirted some of it onto his fingers.  Now understanding how the curse was working, and knowing that if he did what he was thinking of doing it was going to be like taking in water into his lungs.  Which he should be able to do if only for a brief minute.  So while he lavished great attention to Atemu's cock, and the Pharaoh not paying any attention, he used one his hands to prepare himself for what was going to be the hopefully the greatest pleasure he had ever known.  Hopefully not the stupidest thing he had ever done as well.

  
  
Feeling that his lover was about to come, he stopped preparing himself, though he could feel that he wasn't completely ready, but it would have to do, he took Atemu out of his mouth, and using the same hand he had used to pleasure himself, he squirted more of the clear, but wonderful smelling gel onto his fingers and leaned himself down to the opening of his lover.  Very gently, he kissed the area around it.  Gently, using the firm muscle that was within his mouth, he lavished great attention to his entrance, making Atemu more turned on.  As he touched him, he could feel the slight tremors of his lover's body and seeing that he was going to come again, he moved his hand and gently inserted one finger into the Pharaoh's virgin body.

  
  
"AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Atemu screamed as thick ribbons of cum erupted from the Pharaoh's body.  Yugi knew that he needed to keep going, as he was getting closer to their goals.  Moving within the body, it accepted his finger eagerly, and with that, he inserted a second finger.  Within, he reached for Atemu's prostate, and finding it, the Pharoah's body began to arch and writhe from the pleasure.

  
  
"Take me...Aibou...take me now..." Atemu chanted, tears flowing from his eyes from the pleasure that his little light had lavished on him.

  
  
"Not yet, but soon my Yami." Yugi whispered against the Pharaoh's chest.

  
  
"Tease..." Atemu growled but smiled at his devious little light.

  
  
"Thank you Atem." Yugi said and with that inserted the third and final finger, brushing against his lover's prostate, which made his lover's back bow, and a shriek from the heavens screamed out of Atemu.  Now furiously stroking his lover, Yugi grabbed the lube with his left hand and poured it onto himself.  He then closed his eyes, in silent prayer that this wasn't going to kill them, and guided his cock into the beautiful virgin hole of his Pharaoh.

  
  
"By my father...Oh Aibou...Yugi...my love...my beautiful light..." Atemu chanted at the feeling of his lover filled him finally.  Even in the soul room he had not allowed Yugi to take him.  Yugi slowly moved against him, luxuriating in the feel of his lover.  Atemu inside was stroking him with his body, making him feel so incredibly cherished, that Yugi could feel the tears falling from his eyes.

  
  
"I love you Atem." Yugi whispered against his lover's ear as he gently stroked him.

  
  
"And I love you Yugi.  You make me feel so loved and good.  So incredibly pure." Atemu whispered back.

  
  
Yugi then noticed that Atemu's cock had flared to life again, and now getting used to the signals for his release.

  
  
"Atem, close your eyes, and no matter what happens, keep your eyes closed." Yugi ordered him.

  
  
"Of course." Atemu said and closed his eyes.  With them closed, Yugi grabbed the blindfold that he had found in the bathroom and put it around his eyes as well.  With it in place he took a hold of Atemu's cock, and with one swift movement, one that Yugi had attempted to time, he removed himself from Atemu and climbed on top of Atem.  Feeling the pressure begin furiously, but not as bad as it had always been, and guided himself via touch, to his stretched entrance.

  
  
"I love you Atem." Yugi whispered, and slammed himself onto Atemu's cock.  At that Atemu began screaming from the phantom terrors that Yugi had been experiencing, and Yugi began to turn blue from the pressure.  But it did not stop him, and he furiously moved against him, forcing himself to have Atemu rub against his prostrate.  The pain was there, and it WAS painful, but trying to break the curse was worth it.

  
  
Atemu realized what was happening, so keeping his eyes closed, he felt for Yugi's hips and finding them, he grabbed them and slammed him up and down on his cock, furiously trying to come before Yugi died from the pain, that he could sense from his light.  The other thing he sensed was that speaking in any form would be impossible.  Moving faster and harder, he used his hips to create an even deeper penetration and with that, he could feel his lights cum spray onto him, as he filled his little light with his own juice.  And at that, the terror was gone.  And he was flooded with the feelings of great love and wonderment from his light.

  
  
For Yugi the pressure had become unbearable, but he continued on.  Finally it seemed to break and then one of the greatest euphoric sensations filled him as he felt Atemu splash inside of him. He arched as he felt inside the glow from his husband, his lover, his Pharaoh and the glow inside him began to shimmer.  Atemu finally opened his eyes, to see his light shine and glow as deep as he had always seen Joey's aura.

  
  
"My Hikari...my beautiful Aibou..." Atemu said, sobbing slightly at the emotions that he felt.

  
  
"My love...my shining love" Yugi said, in awe of the feelings he had now.  It was like he was touching pure joy and it filled him greater then he had ever felt before.  Atemu held him in place on top of him, basking in the glow that Yugi was emitting.  It warmed him more then the hottest day in Egypt, yet did not feel like it did now. Even from the inside, Yugi's warmth surrounded him and he could feel the love that pulsated around him.

  
  
"Rest...come down and rest." Atemu said the tears still flowing from the magical feeling that he got from his lover, now his full wife, his beautiful Queen.

  
  
Yugi fell down, as Atemu guided him down and slid him beside himself.  Softly stroking this miracle boy, one that was able to break their curse, he drifted off to sleep, oblivious to anything else around them.  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
  
Dawn awoke with its infinite glory.  The sun's ray had just peaked the cliffs that the Pharaoh's home overlooked.  The newly consummated couple, oblivious to everything, as they were still with Morpheus, did not hear a figure enter into the room and they did not see the smile that adorned the tall man that entered into the bedroom.  As the figure moved closer, the taller of the two individuals woke up, sensing a presence that he would not have expected.  Looking up, he saw the figure smiling at him, and he shared that smile.  Holding this for a good minute, he broke away from the gaze and looked at his now-wife, and softly stroked the man-child that he was.

  
  
"You know why I am here." it spoke to him.

  
  
"Yes, and I did not anticipate that it would happen so quickly." he answered the figure.

  
  
"It had been foretold that when you took the virginity of your soul mate, a special blessing would occur." the figure said, softly stroking the young teen as well.

  
  
"I know, but still...are you sure?" he answered, still slightly stunned at the presence in his bedroom.

  
  
"Quite.  In fact you knew the second that your seed was released.  He glowed did he not?" the figure said with a smirk on his face.

  
  
"His grandfather is going to be pleased, but can he do it?" the man said to the figure.

  
  
"That I do not know.  He is so delicate.  His guardians will help him, as well as Apollo.  Listen to him and allow him to guide you.  And if all goes well, I will have my first grandchild." he said with a sparkle.

  
  
"I know you have been waiting thousands of years for this father." the man said turning to his father, the God Ra.

  
  
"I have been my dearest Atem.  Now I go." the God said to his only child.

  
  
"Goodbye Father.  I love you." Atem said standing up and grimacing slightly.  His Light was larger then he was, being still in one place had made him stiff.

  
  
"The Avatar will be here shortly.  She will take care of your needs, like she does her High Priest." Ra said and with that turned and faded into the light.

  
  
"Goodbye Father, I love you." Atem said to the fading image of his father, as he disappeared into the rising sun.  Looking back down, he could see his wife still asleep, but stained with the cum of the previous night.  Softly stroking his face, he leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, so immensely pleased at the gift that would be arriving within nine months.

  
  
☆------------------ ☆----------------------☆ ------------------☆

  
  
Dawn also heralded the arrival of Apollo into his youngest son's room.  Finding his son asleep in his chambers, he smiled at the other body that was beside him, that should have been in the infirmary still.  But he suspected that they couldn't be separated now, as they had been sleeping together now for nearly six months, and his son in law got very agitated if he didn't see his puppy in the morning.  Seth was the same way, and always demanded Jono in his bed each night.  However Johfrit had not been allowed to share the bed only his body, so his second youngest son still slept alone.  With the few exceptions that he had found the boy crawled into his bed, sobbing at the loss of his mate.  He still was tied to him and this loss was a secret pain that only Apollo knew.  Unfortunately neither Osiris or Hades had any sufferance to Bors, as he died Christian, and that particular entity, while willing to speak to the Gods of the Dead, was not willing to release Bors.  His feeling was that Seto was present and this was how it should be.  Bors had his life, and while Joh and Bors never had their time, Joey and Seto were.

  
  
With Seto and Seth, they had been working on getting Bors and the other soul mates out for the boys.  Jorrin's mate was under Hades jurisdiction, and she had already agreed to leave the Elysian Fields for Jorrin as she had been dreaming of him for many eons.  They had been together briefly after his death, but once Apollo had claimed his son's body, the soul was handed back to Apollo, and was not in the Fields any longer.  It was held for Osiris and the Fates of time.  For Jorma, his patron Dis Pater was completely unwilling to even speak to Apollo, and was even more furious that he had been denied the soul, as with Jorma taking Osiris's name at the end of his life, he became under Osiris's domain.  As such Dis Pater would not allow them to even speak to Jorma's soul mate.  Osiris had been working on a way to allow the almighty to grant them an entrance, as Joh had been a Grail Knight as well as the High Priest of Osiris, something that he found blasphemous.  But the fact that his second youngest son, and the current soul had been nicknamed a Golden Angel, he was warming.

  
  
"Father?" a husky voice said, still filled with the disuse of the morning.

  
  
"Good morning Katsu, how are you this morning?" Alen said to his son.

  
  
"Feeling okay, Seto seems to be better as well." Joey said as he had touched his husbands face, and closed his eyes, using the well of his powers.

  
  
"Alen is it necessary for you to be in here?" a groggy voice said, with his eyes still closed.

  
  
"No, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.  You were shot yesterday and still belong in the infirmary" Alen said slightly chastising his stubborn son in law.

  
  
"I feel fine." Seto said stubbornly.

  
  
"I can sense that, but you should still be resting." Alen said, until laser blue eyes stared at him.

  
  
"I am resting.  Puppy makes a good pillow." Seto said with a slight grin, and leaned into his husband and laid his head onto his wife's upper shoulder.  Wrapping his arm around his naked waist, he settled back into a sleep, as Joey had a grin on his face at the stubbornness of his husband.  Softly stroking the auburn boy, he looked at his father with the look of _'Guess I am not going anywhere'_.

  
  
"I will bring you both up some breakfast then.  Hanna is at the Pharaoh's as she was given an order from Osiris.  It looks like he has ordered her to now serve the Pharaoh." Alen said smiling.

  
  
"That's okay.  I can always go and visit." Joey said softly stroking the silken skin of his husband's naked back.  Alen loved watching his son lavish attention to this lonely boy, as with each touch, his son healed his soul of all the bitterness that the ages had given him.

  
  
"Very well, I will be back soon." Alen said and left the two lovers alone in the bedroom.  Coming down the hall, he heard his other son softly crying.  It was unusual for Joh to be crying so loudly so with that he went into the room that had been his son's.  Unlike Joey's that was Red and Black, a shout out to his inner Dragon, Joh's was white and blue, all of the shade of Bors eyes, an ice blue.  It made the room feel almost ethereal, but he would not change it.  Coming in, he could see that his son was curled up in a fetal position on the bed, hugging a pillow to himself and sobbing into it.

  
  
"Joh...my dearest, what is wrong?" Alen asked him.  Unlike Joey or Jono where he always knew what was happening with them, Joh was a mystery to him.  He suspected that it was because of him being half Christian, and the lord of that religion did not agree with him being able to see into his soul.

  
  
"Don't you feel it father?" Joh whispered from his sobbing.

  
  
"No, what are you feeling?" Alen said now concerned that his powerful son could sense something that he was unable to.

  
  
"It is a change...something has happened.  Something that is going to herald a change in everything." Joh said.  Alen then smiled.

  
  
"The others do not know yet.  Keep it to yourself okay little dragon." Alen said coming over to him and softly stroking his back.  Unlike Joey and Seto that had a problem with under clothes, Joh usually went to bed in his tunic, a throwback from his days as a knight.

  
  
"You know what has happened?" Joh said looking at his father with tear streaked eyes.

  
  
"Yes.  The Pharaoh has taken his light.  And you are correct that something has happened.  Osiris has been waiting for this for 5,000 years since Atem was born.  He has ordered Hanna to their home, and she will be taking care of the Queen for a while." Alen said letting him know in a round about way what had happened.

  
  
"You're serious aren't you.  That isn't possible.  How the hell would something like that happen!  He's MALE!" Joh said correctly interpreting what had happened.

  
  
"Ra wants his grandchild.  You think that being of the wrong sex is going to matter to an almighty god?" Alen said with amusement.

  
  
"Solomon is going to be tickled pink.  He has been teasing Yugi about a great-grandchild for some time now." Johfrit said with a grin.  Wiping away his tears, he leaned up and looked at his father.

  
  
"I know.  And you know that I want grandkids too." Alen said with a sparkle in his eye.

  
  
"Get them from Jorma and Jorrin.  You know the three of us will be incapable." Joh growled and moved himself out of the bed.

  
  
Muttering to himself, Alen whispered _'Don't be too sure of that'._

  
  
  
☆------------------ ☆----------------------☆ ------------------☆

 

  
  
Waiting for Johfrit to get dressed, they headed downstairs to begin to make breakfast.  Alen loved doing this for his boys, as when he raised Jono, his priests took care of him, and now living with and as a mortal he found the action fulfilling.  His father had teased him for weeks afterwards, but he was, on occasion, known to show up for one of his son's famous breakfasts.  Usually when his step-mother was asleep and couldn't see that he had snuck away, as Hera had always hated Apollo because of his mother.  Leto herself was on Delos, and had met her grand boys, as well as Seth and Seto.  The younger boys, that all of them referred to Jorrin and Jorma had completed adored their grandmother and often when they finished at Joey's shop, she would summon them to her home and the three of them would eat dinner there.

  
  
After hearing about the curse, he had initially suspected his step-mother, as her actions were legendary, remembering his half brother Heracles and the torture that she put him through.  But even Hera was saddened by Jono's death, as he was her favourite of the children, and knew that Jono was the apple of Zeus's eye.  After seeing so many of his children die, she too had watched Joey, helping him as she could, without the direct interference that was never allowed.

  
  
"So, how do you think the Light is going to handle it?" Johfrit said to his father that was at his stove, making pancakes for the boys.

  
  
"How is he going to handle what?" Jono said coming down and kissing his father on the cheek, a greeting that he always had for his father.

  
  
"Dad said not to say anything." Johfrit said sheepishly.

  
  
"Father?" Jono said as Seth had moved to the coffee carafe and had poured himself a coffee, announcing that it was the Elixir of the Gods when Seto had introduced him to it.  Jono and Johfrit usually drank Lattes, and the younger boys drank hot chocolate, with Joey being the only of them that would not drink any stimulants, and always drank herbal teas or white tea.  Jono prepared his Latte and then Johfrit's.  Handing it to his younger brother he nodded in acceptance and drank from it deeply, savouring the mellow taste and the creaminess of the milk, as they used whole milk for it.

  
  
"It is going to be up to Atem to announce it, but suffice to say that the Pharaoh took his light last night." Alen said and hoped that his inquisitive boy would leave it at that.  He hadn't counted on Seth.

  
  
"Oh...GOD!!" Seth exclaimed and if it wasn't for the counter would have collapsed to the floor.

  
  
"Grrrr....you know don't you High Priest.  You say one word and I will fix it so that you can't take my son for a week." Alen snarled forgetting that Seth would have known about the legend.

  
  
"FATHER!!!" Jono exclaimed, never hearing such a harsh reprimand from his father.

  
  
"He's right Jo.  Grádén, don't say anything yet.  Even Yugi doesn't know.  Our Queen needs to be taken care of.  Father I will head there now.  I take it Hanna is there already?" Johfrit said assuming his responsibility for the Queen.

  
  
"Yes, Osiris has ordered her there.  Having you there Joh will reassure things.  Though it would be better if they moved in here.  The wing is almost complete, only a few days more and they can move in." Alen said under his breath, but loud enough for Jono to have heard since he was beside his father.

  
  
"Father?  I thought that wing was going to be for me and Seth?" Jono said not understanding what was happening.

  
  
"Dear brother, what is about to occur is far more important.  And yes Father, they should move here.  We all should be here to protect them.  Is Seto still asleep?" Johfrit asked, taking charge already.

  
  
"Yes, but he is in Katsu's room.  He snuck in there last night." Alen said about his wayward patient.

  
  
"It figures.  I will bring breakfast up to them then." Johfrit said as Alen had finished the pancakes for the boys and had placed honey and pure Maple Syrup, that was Seto's favourite from his trips to Toronto and the Simcoe region.  The honey had come from his own gardens on Mt. Olympus and was Joey's favourite.

  
  
"You just want to see Seto naked, don't you." Jono said with a twinkle in his eye.

  
  
"I've already seen him naked" Johfrit said nonchalantly.

  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that, bad puppy." Seth said, digesting their conversation.  Now more then ever, he was determined to get Joh's mate as he needed to be reined in.  Seth already knew that something was wrong with Joh, and that he was too aggressive to be a proper mate to either him or Seto.  He needed Bors and if he had to get to the almighty and drag that soul down he would.

  
  
"You like me bad...makes you appreciate Jono more." Johfrit said with a wink to his eldest brother, as Jono rolled his eyes.

  
  
"As it be, I would like to know why there is an exodus to the Pharaoh's home, and why Father wants him here." Jono said, speaking as the High Priest.

  
  
"Until such time, I have to decline.  There is too much at stake to distract from the goals.  Now go Johfrit and do your duty." Alen said speaking as regally as his son did.

  
  
"Very well father.  Come Seth, we have work at Kaiba Corp today." Jono said addressing his husband and somewhat forgetting who the Seme was in their relationship.  But Seth didn't mind.

 

   
  
Much.

 

  
  
☆------------------ ☆----------------------☆ ------------------☆

 

  
  
Yugi awoke to seeing himself in a bathtub, in the arms of Atemu luxuriating in the bath bubbles that were surrounding them.

  
  
"Good morning wife." Atemu said nuzzling his Hikari in the ear.

  
  
"Good morning husband.  I must have slept deeper then I ever have before." Yugi said slightly stretching and enjoying the feel of his naked husband.

  
  
"Now that you are awake Aibou, I want to make sure that the curse is gone." Atemu said and slowly, he moved his hand down Yugi's front and closed his eyes, hoping against hope that there was no issues.  He then reached his lover's member without feeling any of the terror and sighed.  Removing his hand he brought it to his lover's head and softly stroked him.

  
  
"Well then I guess this means its gone." Yugi said, sighing with relief and snuggled against Atem.

  
  
"It feels like it." Atemu said snuggling against him.

  
  
"So what would you like to do this morning?" Yugi asked as Atemu had washed his back with the silken cloth and the Vanilla body wash that he had.  Now that Yugi's own pheromones no longer smelled like pure vanilla and had taken on a honey scent, he wanted that smell of Vanilla again.

  
  
"I know what I would LIKE to do, but I suspect that this won't be happening.  I suspect that our private time is going to be over for a while." Atemu said realizing that with his father's arrival, the Egyptian Gods would have been alerted and with Alen's ties to them, he would also be aware.  And Alen was just as protective of Yugi as he was of his own boys.  He had a feeling that he and his Aibou were not going to be in their house for too much longer, which saddened him but filled him with joy as well.

  
  
"Why would our private time be cut short?  You rule Egypt from here." Yugi said as he heard a scuffle from the bedroom and a slight knock on the door was their only warning as Hanna came in the room with two robes on her arms, one in red and the other in royal purple.

  
  
"Good morning my Queen.  Are you ready for today?" she asked as Yugi's normally wide eyes began to enlarge to even greater proportions, as this was the first time that Hanna had intruded in their bathroom.

  
  
"HANNA!!" Yugi shrieked and dove under the water.

  
  
"Hanna, I think you frightened him." Atemu said with a bit of humour and a smile on his face.

  
  
"My apologies my Pharaoh, but breakfast is served and I thought you both would like me to groom you." she said completely unabashed at her statement.

  
  
"Groom?!" Yugi said coming back up for air for that statement.

  
  
"Yes my Queen, groom.  As in attempt to tame that hair of yours.  As in nourish your bodies.  You are going to need it in a few months my Queen." Hanna said with a sparkle in her eye, one that Atemu caught.

  
  
"How many people know?" he said wearily.  

  
  
"My Lord Osiris, Lord Apollo, and I suspect Joh." she said as Yugi looked with confusion.

  
  
"Know what?" he asked his husband.

  
  
"That I have taken you." Atemu said, speaking a half-truth.

  
  
"Why would they know that?" he asked confused why the gods would be so concerned about the taking of his virginity.  To him it made no sense, but looking at Hanna watching him with such incredible love, he wondered if something else was being kept from him.

  
  
"I will tell you soon, right now, we should arise and enjoy our breakfast.  As I said, I don't think we are going to have any alone time for a while." Atemu said standing up, completely unconcerned with Hanna seeing him naked.  Walking over to her he took the robe and donned it.  He then grabbed one of the towels made from a 500 count of Egyptian cloth and used this to dry his hair.  Yugi on the other hand was looking at Atemu, not having any fear of exposing himself, and realized that he didn't have the modesty when it came to servants as he was born into this.  Swallowing, he decided to follow his husband's example and rose as well and stepped out of the bath as well.  Hanna smiled at him, showing him a look of just how proud she was of him.  Coming over to him, she helped him get into his purple robe, and using the second towel used it on his hair as well.

  
  
"So, uh, Hanna why do you close your eyes with Joey and Seto?" he asked as they walked out into the royal bedroom.

  
  
"Because Seto would kill me for looking at what is his.  Atemu has no possessive qualities of that nature when it comes to you." Hanna said matter-of-factly.  At that Atemu smiled as Seth was the same way with the servants that would come to dress him when Jono had been in the room, the nights after their engagement.  Like Seto, Seth could not bear to be parted from Jono and always demanded his presence in his bed, like Joey.  And Seth was just as possessive as Seto, and would always demand to be served with the servant's eyes closed until they were dressed.

  
  
"That would explain why he was so upset the night before the wedding." Yugi commented, mostly to himself, but had said it loud enough for the others to hear.  Of which Hanna smiled at her lord's temperament when it came to her Priest.

  
  
"Yes, Seth was not amused the night Jono's father arrived and kidnapped him as well.  Though we didn't know he was his father." Atemu said with a slight grin as he sat down on the dais that was in their chamber.

  
  
"But you did, right Atemu?" Yugi said joining him on his lap.

  
  
"Yes, being a demi-god, I was aware of who he was, and seeing how happy Jono was, I quickly realized who Jono was.  And I think I understand why Jono did not want to reveal who he was.  Seth may be my first cousin, but he was not raised that way.  And as his father abandoned him at such an early age he was raised with his mother who was my mother's twin.  This was...I believe...the reason that mother was so incensed at Seth not having a soul mate either.  Because the issue with both Seth and I not having soul mates assigned to us at birth had to do with our mothers.  They were special, though even now I do not know how special.  I have never seen mother, as much as I want to.  And because her soul is now apart of you Aibou, there are aspects that because of that inherent nature that have occurred." Atemu said, still unsure if he should tell his wife his new status.

  
  
"My Pharaoh, you shouldn't hedge with him.  It is his body as well and he has the right to know." Hanna said wisely.

  
  
"Atemu, what is going on here?" Yugi said his voice sounding slightly harsh, but with a firmness that Atemu had come to respect and admire about his Aibou.

  
  
"Yugi, do you remember me saying that my mother is a part of you?" Atemu said, guiding him to his dais to sit him down.

  
  
"Yes, and that I split myself to create Jono for Seth." Yugi said wondering where this was going.  Hanna had already left the bedroom, sensing that Atem would need his privacy for this.  That and she had a feeling that she would need smelling salts when he was told.  Unlike all of them, Yugi had been kept in the dark about most of the legends, and would have been kept from knowing that Joey and him were the same soul if the Bracelet had not told him.

  
  
"Well, there was a side affect that was created when your soul was created.  It also created a prophesy that last night we fulfilled." Atem said now getting hesitant.  He had a feeling that he was going to have a fainting wife very shortly.

  
  
"What prophesy?" Yugi said still not understanding.  Atemu sighed, hoping that his brilliant Aibou would have guessed it, but he supposed that this was not something that he would have ever been prepared for, so he would have no inkling of it.

  
  
"Aibou, do you understand why I call you wife.  And why Hanna calls you Queen?" Atemu said hoping that he would guess.

  
  
"You call me wife because I am married to you.  And Hanna calls me that to annoy me." Yugi said and then watched Atemu sigh.  "That isn't why...isn't it?" Yugi said suddenly not wanting to know.

  
  
"Yugi, the prophesy is when I take the virginity of my soul mate a special blessing is to occur.  Father came this morning at dawn and informed me that it has happened.  This is why Hanna is here.  Osiris ordered her here to serve us." Atemu said hoping that he was going to guess.  He didn't disappoint him.

  
  
"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screeched and at that fainted.  Atemu looked at him in shock and then sighed.  He didn't expect that, as he had been given severe shocks before without him passing out.

  
  
"Well that went well my king." a voice came from the door, in his normal teasing voice that he had come to expect from this aggressive man.

  
  
"Well, if you knew a better way to tell him that he's pregnant feel free to tell him when he gets up." Atemu said with a slight grin. Even though Jono had been his dearest friend, he found the companionship of his younger brother far more refreshing as Johfrit had been with Arthur as a teen king.

  
  
"No, you did not sugar coat it, and you allowed him to guess.  This is fair." Johfrit said as he came over to his queen and picked him up.  He then sat back down into the dais and held him close.

  
  
"I owe you everything for making Joey go get the puzzle piece.  Thank you Johfrit." Atemu said as it had been Joh that had berated Joey into jumping into the river when he had thrown the puzzle piece away after seeing Yugi so distraught.

  
  
"My king, you owe us nothing.  We owe Yugi our very existence.  He will always be special to us." Johfrit said softly stroking his hair.

  
  
"You realize that the prophesy occurs to you five boys as well." Atemu said with slight humour.

  
  
"As I told Alen, he can get his grandkids from Jorrin and Jorma." Johfrit said in slight distaste.  He had a feeling that the powers that be were determined to give themselves grandkids, but considering that he only truly loved his soul mate as did the younger boys there was no way that he was going to allow Seto or Seth to make him pregnant.  And he knew he could have children.  He had always known this, but had kept it from the others.  It was one of the things he had feared when he had allowed Seth to take him.  As much as he enjoyed Seth it was not enough.  And as awesome as it would be to take the aggressive Seto, he would never allow it and he comforted himself with the touching of him, or when Seto allowed him to hug him close.  Seto was the closest to his soul mate unlike Seth, who was 46 lives away from his soul mate.  He just wished they would tell him his name so that he had a name to his dreams.  Every night since he had returned his soul mate made love to him, which was why there were so many mornings that Alen had found him crying.  He allowed him to think it was from his battles, which granted they were sometimes, but mostly it was because of the heartache of being without his soul mate.  He knew he was a gentle soul, one that needed his fire to live.  He also knew his soul mate was Christian like himself.

  
  
"I do not know the reason why you all were not made pregnant upon losing your virginities, perhaps it is more to do with your curse.  I have a feeling that the day of Joey's 20th birthday though you will all get a shock.  Or at least those of you that touch Seto or Seth." Atemu said wisely guessing what might be occurring.

  
  
"I know that we technically are not real, and that all of us will not be until Joey's 20th birthday and he survives his birthday, which I suspect that Seto will have him in bed at that point just waiting for the strike of midnight with every guard surrounding him, regardless of how much he hates sharing." Johfrit said suspecting his Dragon's behavior.

  
  
"What guards will be there though will be suspect.  Though I am guessing Alen will be there, since he had already witnessed their coupling and the aftermath, without Seto freaking." Atemu said after hearing that from Alen. Seto on the other hand refused to speak of it growling that he could mind his own business and go sit with his midget when they had been on the plane.

  
  
"I think that if this happened most likely only Alen would be allowed.  He is the only one that Seto is not threatened by.  Other then us of course.  But Seth will be with Jono at that time as well." Johfrit said and without thinking, thought about his own soul mate and a tear fell.

  
  
"Joh...are you alright?" Atemu said concerned about the stoic guardian.

  
  
"I am fine, just thinking about my soul mate" Johfrit said, still stroking Yugi.

  
  
"You don't think of Seth as your mate?" Atemu said surprised.  Joh was the most sexually aggressive of all of them, that they had discovered as he and Jono usually had threesomes with Seth, and was not shy about spreading word of it.

  
  
"Seth has been in my heart all the time I was alive but afterwards I witnessed the birth of my mate.  And those feelings died for Seth.  I still love him and Seto, but I want my mate.  I need him." Johfrit said whispering at the end.  It was then that Atemu was struck at the difference in the lives.  He had already been able to tell just how much Joey and Jono lived and breathed for their soul mates, but he had seen how withdrawn the younger of the boys had been, almost like pure angels, which they really were, and then the sexually aggressive Johfrit.

  
  
It was then that Atemu guessed what was wrong.  "Your mate is the uke, isn't he?" he said realizing Johfrit's behavior.

  
  
"Yes..." Johfrit whispered again and the tears began to fall faster.

  
  
"Where is he?" Atemu asked him.

  
  
"In heaven with our lord." Johfrit said.

  
  
"Osiris rules the Land of the Dead, not heaven.  Heaven is ruled by the Almighty." Atemu said of the regal being.

  
  
"I am aware of this.  I am Christian as well as the High Priest of Osiris.  But the Almighty did not accept me into heaven even though I was chaste and pure, never touched by another human being.  Because of my powers of Osiris.  But my lord was proud of me for keeping chaste.  Both my lords.  This is why I could hold the Grail." Johfrit said speaking something that only Alen had known.

  
  
"You held the Grail?  Wasn't that a holy Christian item that only those of pure souls could touch?" Atemu said of the history that Hanna had been updating him on over the last 6 months.

  
  
"Yes, both myself and my soul mate partook in the holy waters of the Grail. My soul mate has hidden it from all beings until it is needed." Johfrit said remembering that when he was in Osiris's realm with his lord he had felt the power spike of the Grail and knew who had touched it.

  
  
"I see." Atemu said but said no more as he could see his wife stirring from his slumber.

  
  
"Good morn my Queen." Johfrit said, still holding Yugi.

  
  
"God, I wish you all would stop calling me that." Yugi said, though not with the amount of vehemence that he usually had.

  
  
"You realize that Hanna always knew, right?" Johfrit said softly stroking Yugi with love.

  
  
"Hanna really knows everything doesn't she?" Yugi said yawning and stretching from Johfrit's long legs.  He was one of the tallest, but considering that his father, his mortal father was a Viking, it was not a surprise.  His mother, also very tall but hidden from the world.  He also suspected that once he began living again, he would reach his full height of 6'4, making him the tallest of them.

  
  
"No, she didn't know who Alen was.  Even if it was blatantly obvious" Johfrit said with a smile.  But Atemu could tell that it was a half smile, mostly to appease his beautiful light.  The sadness and darkness of Joh's soul was beginning to slightly intermingle with the pure light that had been their souls when they were in the soul room. Making Atemu vow to have a sit down conversation with Apollo shortly, as he guessed that he had an idea of what was going on with his favourite son, next to Jono.

  
  
"My lords, your breakfast is getting cold." Hanna said in her stern voice.  One that Atemu suspected that he was going to have to get used it.  After all, if Seto hadn't killed her yet, she couldn't be all bad?  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Sorry I am a bit late with posting - time got a way with me and two months had past without me noticing - will be posting two chapters to make up for being so late with chapters so enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Second of the new chapters for today - hope you enjoy them feel free to leave a review or kudo if you like the story so far - feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> Warnings for little bit of shower lemon time with Jou and Seto - can be skipped if wished

Chapter 7

  
  
Joey came down later, after finally getting Seto settled and brought down the dishes from the breakfast that Johfrit had brought up before heading to Atem's a few hours before.  Seto would not admit it, but he was still exhausted and Joey knew it.  As he approached the kitchen, he heard his father's voice and that of Seth talking.

  
  
"Seth, try to remember, did you come inside of Johfrit when you made love to him that first time?" Alen asked him, sounding exasperated with him.

  
  
"I already told you, I was already asleep.  I honestly don't remember." Seth said, and Joey could hear the chair slightly move.

  
  
"He did, but only the once.  Joh had to use his powers to force him to come." Joey said coming into the room and answering the question.

  
  
"Katsu!  What are you doing down here?" Alen said startled at his youngest son.

  
  
"Malik is watching the shop today, and Marik said he was going to, and I quote "Nudge the little Bitties".  I think he is going to be doing some of the massages, which frankly frightens me." Joey said with a sparkle in his eye.  He knew his father had just tried to distract him from asking what him and Seth were talking about and what the significance was of the ritual they had partaken on his wedding day.

  
  
"I can imagine.  Joey, there is something that both me and Seto have been keeping from you.  Sit down little one." Seth said motioning to him. Seth didn't see the need to call him Katsuya like Alen or Seto did, as the rest of them called him Joey, but considering that Alen and Seto were the two most important to him, next to Hanna, he suspected this is why they called him this.

  
  
"You mean about getting the other souls out?" Joey said surprising both his father and Seth.

  
  
"You knew?" Alen said in shock.

  
  
"You guys aren't very subtle." Joey said with a grin as he got off the chair and moved over to the cappuccino machine that Alen had installed for Jono and Johfrit.  Surprising both his father and his brother in law, he made himself a mochaccino and sat back down, drinking the rich and dark elixir.

  
  
"I thought you didn't drink stimulants?" Alen said.

  
  
"Considering how much sleep I have had, with no exercise, I can use with the extra pick-me-up" he said closing his eyes and savouring the smell and allowing the rush through his system.

  
  
"You two are just as bad as we are..." Seth said with a grin.

  
  
"Blame him." Joey said pointing at his father, who had a large smirk on his face.

  
  
"So...how did you figure it out.  We had been trying to keep it a secret."  Seth said putting his face into his hands and let out a large sigh.

  
  
"Seto told me last night when we were discussing some personal matters." Joey said nonchalantly and at that Seth just shook his head.

  
  
"It's about time that he learned to share.  Did he agree?" Seth said asking about one of the matters that the boys had known about.

  
  
"He asked for time.  And I am good with that." Joey said not exactly stating yes or no.

  
  
"So, now what?  Right now my days have been spent speaking to Dis Pater and the Almighty, and neither of them are willing to budge." Alen said slightly frustrated.

  
  
"What about Grandpa?" Joey said nonchalantly.

  
  
"...?" Alen attempted to say something but left his mouth open cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner.

  
  
"You may have called Ra a windbag, but Gramps is one scary dude.  If anyone can scare the hell out of Dis Pater, he can.  The Almighty, I will." Joey said and then his father's eyes began to bug out.

  
  
"No, I forbid it.  You will NOT go to the Almighty." Alen said now looking like a fierce father.

  
  
"Dad...Father...Lord Apollo, I am the dominate soul.  He will not listen to anyone but myself.  If both me and Seto go before him and ask, I am sure he will release him.  But it is our souls and no outside force will sway him.  Dis Pater from what I am guessing is being an ass.  I assume he has Jorma's soul mate, right?" Joey said.

  
  
"Yes and he has forbidden her from speaking to him.  He couldn't stop her rebirth, but he changed it so that the rest of the lives have been male, almost in a defiance" Alen said and at that, Joey smiled.

  
  
"I see, well I am not complaining.  Anyways, I should go have a discussion with my husband, and you should go talk to Gramps." Joey said and with that grabbed a few pieces of fruit that were in the fruit bowl that was on the island table in the middle of the kitchen.

  
  
"How on earth does Joey get away with calling Zeus, Gramps?" Seth said as he heard Joey heading back upstairs and out of earshot.

  
  
"It amuses Father.  Heracles may have been his favourite son, but Jono was his favourite grandchild." Alen said and then behind him a flash of light appeared and a very tall and white haired man appeared.  The man could have put Arnold to shame as his body was big and well...big.

  
  
"My lord!" Seth said and knelt down at his grandfather in law.

  
  
"Arise Seth.  I have told you before, that you do not need to kneel to me.  Same with Seto, both of you are family.  Now, what is this I hear of your little plots?" Zeus said grabbing Alen's breakfast and claiming it for himself.

  
  
"Well, we want to get the souls of the boys out.  Hades has agreed to release Asetha who is Jorrin's soul mate..." Alen said and then Zeus smiled and held up a hand.

  
  
"Isn't she the one that was Artemis's Priestess?" Zeus said and at that Seth was in shock.

  
  
"My soul was in service to your SISTER?!" Seth exclaimed and in shock sat down.

  
  
"Artemis's temples required women of pure morals to help guide the virgins that came to her in service.  Asetha was the head priestess and lived her short life in the service of Artemis.  And yes, she knew that Artemis was her father in law's sister.  Thanks to your training before your death Seth, you insured that all the souls would remember their lives so that they could find the soul of Jono.  But while she sensed Jorrin, she could not locate him.  It was not until his death, and I arrived at my daughter's temple did she know that Jorrin was gone.  She ended her life before my eyes, and I helped guide her to the Elysian fields myself." Zeus said to Seth, as he watched the husband of his grandson eyes fill with tears.

  
  
"What happened to Asetha's body father?  When I took Jorrin to my home I could not find her body, to lay her beside him." Alen asked, which startled Seth.

  
  
"Are you the desecrator that stole Jono's body before he was entombed?" Seth said now curious.

  
  
"Yes, after his death I took his body before you could begin the embalming process.  Him and the others are perfectly preserved in my home.  You ALL are, with a few exceptions." Alen said.

  
  
"The three.  You don't have their bodies don't you?"  Seth said guessing what Apollo had done.

  
  
"Yes, I have yours and Bors's body.  I don't have the girl's bodies though." Alen said confirming what he had suspected, the middle boys were Hetero.

  
  
"Asetha is with your sister Apollo.  She had an idea of what you were doing and preserved her.  She is at her home, if, of course you would ever just go visit your sister." Zeus said with a grin.

  
  
"Who has Setima?" Alen asked his father, and caught the look of confusion on Seth's face.

  
  
"Setima is the name of Jorma's soul mate.  She was the daughter of one of the Gaul leaders, and was a fierce warrior herself.  She was rumoured at one time to be Boudica's hero, her legendary fighting still was of legend.  Now, no one knows of her, but they remember Boudica.  And noone knows where she is.  She disappeared after Jorma died.  Even I do not know." Zeus said now full off of Alen's breakfast.

  
  
"Well, if you may have guessed Dis Pater will not release her body.  He refuses because he was denied Jorma's soul.  The soul part that is her is also with him.  He couldn't stop the main soul from leaving just after Johfrit's death, since Bors was going to be part of history, but the full soul has never been a part of the whole soul, because of him." Alen said to his father.

  
  
"And let me guess.  He won't talk to you, huh?" Zeus said with a chuckle.

  
  
"Yes great lord.  He refuses to speak to Alen." Seth said looking at him.

  
  
"Well, let me handle getting my granddaughter.  Need my great-grandkids after all.  Speaking of which, I think I will pay a visit to Solomon." Zeus said and with that both their eyes began to widen.

  
  
"Father NO!!" but they were too late as Zeus disappeared with an evil smirk on his face.

  
  
"We better call Atem..." Seth sighed as he pulled out his cell phone to call the Pharaoh and alert him of the firestorm that was about to descend.

 

  
  
  
☆------------------ ☆----------------------☆ ------------------☆

 

 - Warning Lemon Scene -

  
  
  
Upstairs Joey had seen that Seto was still asleep in bed, snuggled against the pillow that Joey had stuck under him so that he would not notice he was gone.  Starting the shower that his father had created for him in the bedroom, which was surrounded by Greek fountains on the largest side of the room.  Tucked into the corner of the bathroom was a stand-up whirlpool that the stairs were of polished black marble as was most of the room.  Inside the marble was flecks of what appeared to be gold, and considering who the house was for, it most likely was.  The Jacuzzi had a ledge for resting the head and jets on the wall sides of it.  Instead of it being a shell shape it was slightly curved.  The room, despite being dark, was filled with light from the large skylight in the roofing, as well as the large windows that led to a Grecian balcony.  There was a curve, half wall that gave the illusion of privacy for the toilet and bidet, and on the 3/4' wall was a small loveseat and table for resting, and other pursuits.  By the lowered marble sink, that it too was black with a copper red sink and faucets was two linen cabinets, one for the black Egyptian cloth towels and the other for the hair supplies for Joey and Seto.

  
  
All in all, the bathroom had been created with the pair of them in mind, and Joey was looking forward to enjoying it before they returned to the mansion.  As the water began to fall, the ivy that led up the side of the shower wall seemed to thrive from the heat on the other side of the glass, as the water fell from the shower head above.  Unlike most showers, this one fell like rain, from the ceiling, with steam vents in the wall.  Removing the robe that he had been wearing of red and gold, he hung it on the back of the door, and walked back over to the shower naked.  As he entered, he closed his eyes, thinking about the position that he had placed himself into.  He wanted to do this for Joh, hell...he knew he NEEDED it, as Joh may not show his sadness to them, but they could feel it from him.  As he thought about it, he was surprised to find a pair of arms surround his wet body, and a familiar smell engulf him as the said person began to nuzzle his neck.

  
  
"You didn't wake me pup." he murmured against his golden wife.

  
  
"You looked so content.  And you needed sleep." he said to the man that was surrounding him.

  
  
"True, but I needed my puppy more.  It's only been a day but I missed you." Seto said nuzzling his neck, and creating a small love bite.

  
  
"I miss you too Dragon.  But you are still hurt, and I am not going to let you lapse." Joey said trying to ignore the hard member that was currently riding his ass.

  
  
"Pup, it was just a scratch, really.  The bullet did not enter my head, it only grazed it." Seto said trying to reassure his fussy husband.

  
  
"Seto, don't lie to me.  I can feel your joy and your pain.  And the fact that I freaked out my entire shop with the scream of pain, I know you are lying to me." Joey said trying not to be distracted by his hentai husband that was currently massaging his ever burgeoning cock.

  
  
"I'm not lying, Alen checked me out.  I really was okay.  What it was what Joh's shriek.  He has NOTHING on a Banshee's.  THAT is what knocked me out." Seto said moving his hands along the sleek contours of his wife's cut abs.  Which pissed him off royally that it was natural.  Unlike Seto who had to work at his body, Joey and his brothers didn't.  It was their body makeup, and of course their father, that kept them toned. Granted they all had different musculature, like Joh's was broad and sleek, and Joey's was just lithe and sleek, or Jono's that was minimal, but there.

  
  
"You keep doing that, and I won't be able to control myself." Joey said, his breath hitching slightly as he fought to keep his control.

  
  
"Who says I want you to control yourself." Seto said and then ruthlessly latched his lips onto the sensitive part of his neck and with the other hand wrapped it around the cock that was dripping with pre-cum.

  
  
"Seto..." Joey sighed giving into his husband.

  
  
"I want to take you slow.  I know you are still in some pain from the day before, and I want to see if I can control myself." Seto said as he used some of the shower gel that was present.  It had a blend of sandalwood and lavender and it gave a beautiful scent, one that Seto wanted to experience, when mixed with Joey's own natural pheromones.  Slowly he washed his body, taking care to wash everywhere, slowly and sensually.  Switching to the 2 in 1 shampoo of the same scent, he used it in Joey's hair and washed it out for him, still stroking the cock just as slowly, keeping it hard and dripping.  As he finished washing him, he then dropped down to his knees and took the long, hard cock into his mouth, and very slowly, swallowed it.  He had been training his gag reflex and had been practicing, much to Seth's amusement, to take Joey as deep as he could.  Now being able to take him deep, the bulbous head deep down his throat, he began to hum, as he fondled his lover's balls.

  
  
"Fuck...Seto...Good...God...By...Ra...." Joey chanted as Seto began to suck on him, as he was humming.

  
  
"So do you like that?" Seto said, as he let go of Joey's member with a pop, and nuzzled against the fine hair that had returned to his nether regions.

  
  
"I do Set, that was an amazing present you shown me.  Though I would have loved seeing you learn it." Joey said with a smirk as Seto came back up and kissed his wife deeply.

  
  
"I love you Katsu.  I know that some times I don't show it but-" Seto said but Joey stopped him from saying any further by placing his hand over his mouth.

  
  
"I love you Seto, and you show me every day.  Every day that you allow me into your life and your love, you show me how much you love me.  I wish you could see just how happy you have made me." Joey said, as he released his hand from his husband's mouth and grabbed the shower gel and gently showed his husband, just how much he worshiped him.

  
  
As he finished washing his body, leaving his lover just as dripping and hard as Seto had left him, he moved to his back and began to lay kisses all along his spine.  It was there that he had seen a henna outline for a tattoo.

  
  
"Seto, what is this?" Joey asked, looking at the base of his spine.

  
  
"Seth had told me how he merged the images of the dragons and our gods onto his body, so I wanted to create something on my body for the future.  What do you think?" Seto said, almost hesitantly.

  
  
"Jono and Atem have been teaching me some of the symbols, so I recognize the lower part, but why do you have a lotus on the top?" Joey said of the symbol that he had on his back.  What he had was a shape of a lotus that seemed to be on the top of a pedestal that led to the crack of his ass and at the base of the pedestal was a heart shape.

  
  
"It's something that Seth had told me about, something to do with a prophesy that he had remembered hearing about.  He said I should put it onto my back." Seto said, as he could feel his husband's strong tongue trace the outline of the tattoo.  Now seeing that he loved it, he was going to now make a visit to the tattoo parlour and make it a reality.  As he was thinking about it, he almost missed the wetness and heat that invaded the crack of his ass, and he could now feel it invading his body.

  
  
"Katsu..." Seto moaned as he leaned into the wall, spreading his feet and allowing himself to open to his lover's tongue.  As Joey delved deeper, Seto moaned wantonly.  Even though he had resisted Joey from taking him, he loved Joey kissing and using his tongue to fuck his ass.  Somehow it gave him a perverse pleasure, one that the angry part of him, still relished.  As he felt him lift back, he could feel his fingers, playing with the hole, but not entering.

  
  
"Seto...please..." Joey whispered, and he could hear the quiver in his voice.  Seto closed his eyes and allowed himself to still.  He knew what he was asking, and he could feel Joey trembling with need.  Need for him, and to be inside him.  He had felt it over the last few months, and he had been stopping him.  But now, after their discussion, he wanted to conquer his last fears.  Nodding slightly, he could almost feel the happiness from Joey and saw that Joey had grabbed something from the ledge.  Smiling, he could see that his Hentai wife had made sure that there was lube present, he felt him move back down and plunged himself into Seto with his tongue again, this time adding a finger along with it.

  
  
"I love you Seto." Joey said, with a tremor in his voice as he added a second finger inside.  He felt Seto arch, and Joey saw the tattoo flex with him as the heart shape seemed to almost flutter.  Adding a third, he touched Seto's prostate and Seto screamed at it's touch.

  
  
"God Dammit FUCK ME NOW!!" Seto screamed as Joey leaned over his husband and with the lube added a generous amount to himself, so that he would glide in, and with that done, placed his member at his husbands entrance, and guiding it in, he slowly pressed inside.  With that Seto began moaning loudly, as Joey went very slowly, as he knew that Seto wasn't stretched enough to take him without hurting him.  Finally, he was fully seated in, as he held his husband to his chest, he could feel him trembling.  He knew that when he had slid in, he brushed against the prostate, and his cock was still against it.

  
  
"I'm ready" Seto said as his husband decided to bring himself only slightly out, so that he was more rocking against him, just slightly brushing against the prostate.  Not enough to send him into shakes of lust, but enough to make his body more amiable to the large intrusion in his body.

  
  
"I still want to make this slow.  And I want to savour your gift to me." Joey whispered against his ear, as he gently rocked against him.

  
  
"By Set you feel fantastic...remind me again why I didn't let you inside me?" Seto said, arching against him.

  
  
"Because you were afraid of letting go?  I know you didn't discuss Gozaburo, but I know he did some horrible things to you.  But you letting me in, in more ways then one, I hope is gonna heal you my love, my beautiful Koi." Joey said as he moved himself mostly out of his lover and then slammed back inside, causing Seto to scream and arch around, grabbing Joey's neck.

  
  
"Gods...do that again..." Seto moaned as Joey grinned, seeing that his husband no longer wanted slow.  Grabbing his hips, he moved himself slowly out and slammed back in, moving slightly faster with each thrust, as Seto began keening from the sensations, as Joey brushed against the prostate every time.

  
  
"Faster....gods....Faster...." Seto chanted as Joey complied and began to piston in and out of his lover, hitting his prostate every time.  Hearing Seto keening and moaning at the same time, he moved even faster, as Joey was still keyed up from the blow job before.  Seto hadn't let him come and now the constant friction was driving him insane.  He still kept the pressure light, until his arctic tempered husband, began to meet his thrusts, harshly.

  
  
"Yure gunna feel this tomorrow Set..." and with that he firmly grabbed the slim hips and slammed back and forth into Seto, meeting every thrust with a counter thrust.

  
  
"Katsu...gods...Katsu...HARDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto began screaming as Joey moved faster still until they both screamed their completion, and collapsed into the shower, Joey still inside his husband, as Seto was shaking from the orgasm.  Like the first time that he had let Joey inside, he wanted to pass out.  Joey sensing how tired his lover was, let himself out of his husband, and leaned up and then turned off the water and the stream of steam that was still blowing against them.  Seeing that Seto was near catatonic, so lost in the post orgasm nirvana, he smiled that he sent him there.  Helping Seto up, no mean feat considering their height difference, he grabbed one of the towels that was by the door and dried them both off, and then headed back into the bedroom.  Getting back over, he laid Seto down and none too soon, as he could see that Seto had fallen asleep, though he was feeling the same way, himself struggling to stay awake as well.  Not seeing any reason as to why not fall asleep, he joined his husband in the land of Morpheus and both of them completely naked, he fell against the pale shoulder of his husband and allowed his mind to shut down and join him.  
  


 


End file.
